Where Am I? ¿Dónde estoy?
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: "You know, I could easily kill you." that statement sent chills up my spine. Indira finds herself in trouble when she wakes up to find there's a gun at her head. Worse is that the man holding the gun is Jason Todd. he has a task for her. Steal from Batman
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't sure if i should of post this, but my friends said they liked it. :D THis story will have Spanish in it, but it will have the translation if she speaks any of it. Oh, and the entire reason that Jason Todd can hop universes is, in my mind, because he got some sort of machine from when he was going to the different Earths in Countdown. I just wanna clarify that to lessen confusion. okay... so... please enjoy my story and tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Where Am I? ¿Dónde estoy?

"You know, I could easily kill you." that statement sent chills up my spine. Considering the circumstances, I believed that I was handling the situation well. I had yet to pee my pants, vomit out of fear, or cry. However, I looked scared, and that didn't help me. The grey barrel of the gun was pointed at my face, and I didn't want to take my eyes off of it to look at my attacker, out of fear if I did, the gun would go off. All I knew about the person who had the gun to my face was that he was a man, he was skilled, and he was confident. I tried to make it look like he got the wrong person, which he most likely did because I was pretty much useless to any crime lord.

"Lo siento. No sé lo que estas hablando. Por favor no me hagas daño." I stated in Spanish, translating to: Sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. Please don't hurt me.

"¡Yo no soy tonto! También sé que español no es su lengua materna. Si quieres jugar de esa manera, sin embargo, muy bien. Sin embargo, es en su mejor interés de cooperar." he hissed. That terrified me. He had a gun to my head, and could speak Spanish. His statement basically translated into: I'm not stupid! I also know that Spanish is not your native language. If you want to play it that way though, fine. However it is in your best interest to cooperate.

"Wh-what do you want?" I stuttered.

"So, deciding to speak English now?" he questioned. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Yeah." I answered, staring at the gun still.

"You're so rude." he stated. I had to process in my mind that he really said that.

"Did you just say I'm rude?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Look me in the eye when you speak. Don't make me go all Miss Manners on you." he informed, pressing the gun to my forehead. I took my eyes off of the gun and looked at him.

He was about six foot and wore a brown coat, grey under armor, grey cargo pants, black boots, and a red helmet. It then hit me. I knew this guy.

"Jason Todd?" I questioned.

"Yup." he said with a chuckle. My brown eyes widened at that.

_Wait, Jason Todd? As in, the comic book character? This can't be happening! He's not real! How did I even get here?_ I then remembered. I fell asleep.

"I get it now. It's all a dream. All I have to do is wake up." I smiled, relaxing.

"Really?" he questioned, but it was slightly sarcastic. I didn't bother to answer him, and pinched my arm. I felt the pain, but nothing changed.

"What?" I muttered.

"Didn't pinch yourself hard enough?" he laughed. I slapped my face harshly, and felt the pain, but once again, nothing happened. I then looked at him.

"What did you do?" I exclaimed. He shrugged.

"Nothing really. I just sorta took you out of your dimension." he said calmly yet smugly.

"You son of a…"

"Language, Indira Xavier Rispoli." He just spewed out my full name like it was nothing. He saw my expression and I could tell that he was smiling behind the helmet. "Or would you prefer Indi? That's what your friends call you." he shrugged.

"What do you want?" I growled with teeth clenched.

"To screw up Batman's life, but I'm guessing you're referring to what I want with you." he explained.

"Yeah pretty much."

"First, I want to see if the records were right." I was confused what he meant by that. Next thing I knew, he threw his gun to the side and came charging at me. I moved to the left to dodge at the last possible second and then elbowed him in the back, knocking him to the ground. I then felt pressure on my heel, but it was too late when I realized it was his boot pushing my foot to get me off balance. He sprang up, and went for a punch as I wobbled to stay on my two feet, but I grabbed his thumb and twisted it so that his hand would go behind his back in a police hold. Something my dad taught me since he was a cop. I had him pinned to the wall, but he wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"So the records were true. You can fight." he stated, then easily got out of my hold and slammed me to the ground. "Now lets see how you handle it when I up my game." he chuckled as he pulled out his Kris like dagger.

"Crap." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please let me know what you think :D Enjoy :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

I quickly kicked him in the groin and struggled out of his grip.

"How's this fair! You have a Kris knife thingy and I got nothing!" I exclaimed, backing away from him. He threw to me a small pocket knife.

"that's all you're getting." he stated.

"Trenzado, el mal, loco, con buena apariencia, hijo de la…"

"Idioma, la boca al baño." he laughed, running at me.

_Did he just call me the Spanish equivalent to potty mouth? _I thought to myself, but then realized he was centimeters away, and dodged his dagger. The pocket knife would only come in handy for close combat, and I wasn't going anywhere near a guy who could slice me to ribbons. So what was my plan? Run for my life and play on the defense.

"Dodge, dodge, and dodge. Is that all you do?" he laughed as he lunged at me and I jumped to my left. "Come on, throw a punch, play on the offense!" Since I wasn't using it, I quickly aimed my pocket knife and threw it hard at Jason. It landed straight in his shoulder. He pulled it out and looked at his shoulder while I held my breath. He still had his weapon and even with an injured shoulder, I wasn't going near him.

"Well done, you actually made me bleed."

"Ummm… thanks?" I didn't know what to do. He just stood there, holding his shoulder. _Do I run? Wouldn't he have locked the doors? Should I attack him? Does he want me to attack him? Is he expecting me to attack him? Maybe I should just stand here and see what happens. _Jason stood there, holding his shoulder and staring at me.

"You are so predictable." he laughed. I didn't know what to say to that. "You don't know what to do. You were taught how to fight, and you are smart, but you don't know how to combine the two." I was speechless. "Your face screams confusion. It's written all over it."

"Why did you bring me here? It wasn't just to see if you could beat a fifteen year old girl in a fight, was it?" I questioned. He chuckled, shook his head slightly, then put his Kris away.

"Nope, but that was an interesting fight." he stated as he took off his helmet. Behind it was a mask, and I knew that he wore it by force of habit. However originally it was used for dramatic effect.

What drove me nuts was the fact that I like to toy with people's minds, it's just what I do. That's why I speak Spanish a lot. Not to show off (okay, maybe a little) but to mess with people's heads. The more I knew about a person, the more my talk could have an impact. Jason Todd was one of my favorite comic book characters, and I knew practically everything about him. But I also knew he was unpredictable, it was just his thing. He was always loaded with new tricks up his sleeves, and he knew everything about me. I guess you could say the tables were turned.

Now, you'd think that if I were some awesome comeback person, I'd say something by now, huh? Well, the reason why I was holding back on most of my come backs was because he could kill me. Plain and simple.

"I have a plan, and I need you to carry it out." he stated.

"I'm here because you need me for a plan?" I growled.

"Yup. I need you to steal something for me that is located in Wayne Manor." he smiled, like this was all a joke.

"I read the comics! I can't rob Bruce Wayne's house! He's Bruce Wayne, otherwise known to you and others as Batman! Y'know, the dark knight! He'll catch me and… I don't know what afterwards, but he's threatening, and scary!"

"Listen. Get into Bruce's house, steal me this brief case for me that's located in a vault in the manor." he explained, handing me the blue prints to the house. "If you don't do this, then I'll never bring you back home, and I'm the only one with the technology to do that. And you'll have to live the rest of your life in a different demension never to see your family again." he finished.

"I… I understand. I'll rob from him and give you the suit case." I sighed in defeat.

"That's a good girl." he grinned smugly. I was so tempted to make a smart remark, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, and Indi?" he said as he unlocked the door to show me out of the building. I looked at him with defeat in my eyes.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"If you get caught, don't tell him that it was me. Just keep your mouth shut. Don't say a thing. If you do, I'll know. Just by one look I'll know if you squealed or not." I nodded my head. I knew that from the comics.

"Not a word, or I'll make your life a living Infierno." he hissed as he closed the door, and I walked into the city.

His last sentenced echoed in my mind. Infierno translating into Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt.3

Making sense of what exactly was going on was difficult to say the least. Jason's motives also confused me, but he was unpredictable so I wasn't planning on trying to figure it out.

I slugged through the streets of Gotham. Not a lot of people were out, and for the people that were, they seemed to rush quickly to their homes. My guess was that I was on the bad… or should I say, worse side of Gotham. One woman glanced up to notice me, and had a look of confusion on her face, but then gazed back down to hurry home.

_Why'd she look at me like that? Do I look like I don't belong here? Did Jason get in a good shot at me that I don't remember and I'm walking around with a black eye? _I looked down at my body, and realized what she was puzzled by. Jason took me out of my dimension while I was asleep, meaning I was still in my pajamas.

"How did I not realize this?" I muttered. I was wearing an old pink soft ball jersey, blue sweat pants, and some plain white socks that I figured were dirty from all of my walking in the murky city.

_So let's see. I was taken out of my dimension by Jason Todd, he fights me for the fun of it, hands me blue prints, tells me to steal from Batman, and now here I am, walking in a deadly city in my pajamas. Just great. _

Along with the blue prints was a map showing me how to get to Wayne Manor, and just looking at it, I knew I was miles off.

"Stupid Jason." I muttered in frustration. "The least he could do was give me a ride to the Manor." I turned a corner shaking my head. "He's such a pain in the- oof!" I looked up to see that I bumped into a shady looking man. A shady looking man on a street corner. _Well isn't this great. _

"Hello." he smiled, creeping me out. The hello wasn't friendly it was… not good. That's all I could describe it as. So what was my reply?

"Good bye." I turned around to cross the street to get away from the man, when I felt his hand on my shoulder, pulling me back.

"Now that wasn't polite." he hissed.

"I was told I was a rude person." I shrugged. "If you excuse me, I have to go." I added, trying to get away, but his hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Now come on. We were just starting to know each other." he grinned.

"Manos fuera, Pedófilo!" I yelled translating to: Hands off, Pedophile!

"I don't know what you said, but I don't like your tone. I think I'll have to teach you a lessen." he growled, pulling me towards an ally way. Instead of pulling against him, I stood about a centimeter away from his torso. He obviously didn't mind that, and he smiled. I could smell the awful scent of beer on his breath.

"You know what I like about you?" I questioned, putting both my hands on his shoulders. He smiled, and I smiled back, but then kneed him forcefully in the groin, and punched him in the face. He fell down, whimpering in pain.

"I like how you're so gullible." I grinned, running off. "Hasta luego, Enredadera!" I laughed, my statement translating to: See ya later Creeper!

I figured that I was far enough away from the weird man, and I slowed my pace to a walk again. I was still a good distance from Wayne Manor.

"Carajo." I muttered frustrated. I never cursed in English unless I was mega mad, but Spanish I considered okay. I walked tiredly through the city, trying to find a bright side to my situation. I could only find one. I sighed,

"Well, at least I can cross off dimensional travel from my bucket list." I knew that I was young, but if I was in Gotham, and I had to steal something from Bruce Wayne, my life was going to be short, so I figured that I should make a bucket list. I tried to think of some other things for my death list,

"Hmmm… play up to the role of the bad guy. If I run into Bruce, without giving away much about me, I should have some fun with acting like the villain. I gotta go out with a bang guess." I shrugged. I finally reached the Manor. I wasn't right in front of it, but I could see the building in my view. I took out the blue prints to see what I was to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt.4

I realized that my height would be an advantage to me getting in, proving to most likely be another reason why he took me of all people. I always hated my height. A whopping 4" 11. It turned out that the video cameras wouldn't see anyone under five two. I was to enter from a window from the back of the manor. Yes the one over the water, making me hate Jason even more. I was a lousy swimmer and if I fell, it would be difficult for me to reach the shore.

"He estado trabajando en el ferrocarril. Durante todo el día en vivo. He estado trabajando en el ferrocarril carretera justo al pasar el tiempo un camino. ¿No puedes escuchar la denuncia de irregularidades. Brillante tan temprano en la mañana. ¿No oyes los gritos capitán. Dinah toca el claxon." I sung 'I've been working on the rail road' the Spanish version in a whisper while climbing the wall to the window, trying to get my mind off of the water. "Dinah. Dinah. Dinah toca el claxon. Dinah. Dinah. Dinah toca el claxon." I finally reached the window, and peered in. it was what I was guessing, Bruce's room. He wasn't there which didn't really surprise me.

"Where to now?" I whispered, glancing at the blue prints. "the hallway." I snuck through the manor and saw an old painting of some hounds chasing a rabbit. "How the heck is that considered art?" I sighed, and then took the picture off of the wall revealing a safe.

"Now the combination." I looked down at the paper and then preceded to punch in the combo. "2, 19, 31." it clicked open, and I reached inside and grabbed the case. "Now time to make like MJ and beat it." I ran down the hall to make my way back to the window. I put one leg out the window, then put my foot on one of the jagged rocks on the wall. Before I could swing my other leg over, a figure walked into the room.

"Master Bruce, why are you…" the man paused once he saw me.

"Hola Alfred." I squeaked, and then tried to get my other leg over. I didn't get my foot entirely on one of the stones and I started to fall backwards.

" Carajo."


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

A hand reached down and grabbed my arm, pulling me up.

_Wow, I didn't know Alfred was this strong. _I thought to myself, however I quickly realized that it wasn't Alfred pulling me up. I felt like I peed my pants once I saw Bruce pull me into the room. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"he he. Hola Señor Wayne."

"who are…" I quickly kicked him in the groin (what? I know you're noticing that I do that a lot, but it's effective!) he dropped me, and I bolted out of the room.

_Okay… how should I do this? Let's just speak Spanish if I have to talk. I know he can speak it too, but maybe he'll think that I was sent from another country or something. That should be able to keep him from thinking it could be Jason. _I sprinted out of the front door and climbed over the giant fence. I kept running, gripping the case for dear life. I then quickly ran into an ally way, climbed up a side latter and collapsed on the roof.

"Oh, Dios mío! Oh mi dios! Oh, Dios mío!" Translation: Oh my god.

I panted on the roof, hugging the suit case, and rocking in the fetal position. _This can't be happening! Okay Indi. Calm down. Just settle down. Hopefully he won't find you here, and then you can just get back to Jason and he'll take you back to your dimension. _I then felt a hand roughly grasp my shoulder. It was Batman.

"Why did you steal Bruce Wayne's suit case?" he said it with clenched teeth.

"No le gustaría saber." _Wouldn't you like to know. _he then pulled me in so I could be face to face with him. He gave me his famous bat-glare and I cringed.

"There is no way a girl your age could have made these blue prints on her own." he stated, pulling out my blue prints that I must've dropped in the Manor. "You were hired. Who are you working for?" he inquired, roughly.

"Tú eres el detective. Averígualo." _You're the detective. Figure it out. _Batman continued to glare at me, and I tried to look unfazed. He then grabbed my leg and held me off of the side of the building.

"Tell me who you're working for." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? Drop mí? Eso haremos un buen titular de periódico. BATMAN ADOLESCENTE MATA NIÑA. Tiene un agradable exprimir a ella, ¿no te parece?" _What are you going to do? Drop me? That'll make a good Newspaper headline. BATMAN KILLS TEENAGED GIRL. Has a nice wring to it, don't you think? _Batman brought me back up to the roof.

"Tell me. Who are you working for." he growled.

"Usted no me asusta, Bruce." _You don't scare me, Bruce. _He quickly took out a gadget from his belt, and sprayed something in my face. I could feel myself getting sleepy, but I wasn't going to let myself pass out. I tried to run, making my head spin, but I just closed my eyes, running blindly. That made me fall on my face on the roof.

"ugh…" I groaned from the migraine I was experiencing. I looked up to see Batman staring down at me, waiting for me to pass out so he could most likely strap me to a lie detector so when I woke up I would have to tell him everything. _You gotta stay awake Indi! Just talk! Random words that mean nothing. Babble about nothing so you stay awake! _

"Brillig twas, Es la mañana slithy de tempestad en el corazón del verano: Misébiles fueron los borogoves, y el outgrabe Raths mome." Cuidado con el Jabberwock, hijo mío! Las mandíbulas que muerden, las garras que atrapan! Cuidado con el pájaro chabchab , alejados de los Bandersnatch frumious! "Él tomó su espada Vorpal en la mano: Tarda mucho al enemigo manxome buscó - Así que descansaba junto al árbol Tumtum, y permaneció allí un rato en sus pensamientos. Y, como en uffish pensó que ocupó el mismo Jabberwock , con ojos de llama, vino whiffling través de la madera tulgey, borboteaba Y como vino! Uno, dos! Uno, dos! Y a través y por medio de la hoja de Vorpal fue risita-snack! Lo dejó muerto, y con la cabeza Fue galumphing espalda. "Y, me has matado al Jabberwock? Ven a mis brazos, hijo mío Beamish! Precioso día O! Callooh! Callay! "Él rió entre dientes en su alegría». Brillig twas, Es la mañana slithy de tempestad en el corazón del verano; Misébiles fueron los borogoves, y el outgrabe Raths mome." I rambled. I could feel Batman lift me up, and I was too tired to struggle. I just kept repeating the poem I memorized. The only thing that seemed to keep going in my body was my mouth that was repeating the words, my eyes barley, trying to stay open, and my mind just slightly, trying not to loose my concentration and pass out. Batman placed his gloved hand over my mouth, and my lips stopped moving. I was trying to keep repeating my poem, but it only came out as quiet mumbles.

"Stop fighting with it." he said softly.

"I'm sorry." I said through his glove, then passed out.

**Whoever tells me first what that poem she memorized is, gets a cyber cookie! hope you enjoyed :D **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanna dedicate the next chapter to silverRaindrops6 for being the only one who reviewed this so far. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.6

I woke up with a giant headache. I could feel that I was lying on a soft mattress and I sighed in relief.

"What a crazy dream." I muttered.

"So your real language is English." stated a voice. I jumped and my eyes fluttered open. I was on a mattress in the bat cave and Batman stood next to the bed. _Well that's a comforting thing to wake up to. _I thought sarcastically.

"¿Qué quieres?" _What do you want? _

"I want to know why you stole my case, who you are working for, and how you know my real name."

"Eso es un montón de preguntas." _That's a lot of questions. _I sighed.

"Why are you speaking Spanish?"

"Porque me da la gana." _Because I feel like it. _I shrugged. I knew that he wouldn't let me go until he got the information he wanted. I sighed, and stated, "You know, I won't be able to give you my employers name. It won't end well if I did. He would know, and even if you let me go, he'd find me."

"So a man with connections." he stated. _Oh crap! He's trying to figure out who my employer is! This is why Jason didn't want me talking to him! I'd give him away! _

"What is your name?" Bruce questioned. I stayed silent.

"Where do you live?"

"How old are you?"

"Why are you working for your employer?" all his questions were answered by silence. Alfred walked into the room with two cups of tea.

"I see our Hispanic Burglar woke up." he stated, handing Bruce a cup of tea. "Would you care for a glass Miss, or should I say, Siñorita."

"Gracias." I smiled, reaching out for the cup, but Bruce grabbed my hand.

"Information." he stated.

"I'll answer one question for the tea." I said with a sigh. Bruce nodded his head in agreement. "My name is Indira Xavier Rispoli, friends call me Indi." I answered, and he let go of my hand so I could take the tea.

I grinned slightly as the sweetness from the tea slid down my throat. It tasted amazing! I always imagined Alfred's tea to be good, and I was right. Small things like this made me feel like a champion.

As I sipped my tea, Bruce stood there, staring at me.

"Not to say that I'm not loving the attention, but one, this is awkward, and two, I am resigned to the fact that I'm not telling you anything about my employer. No if, ands, or buts." I explained. Bruce shrugged. _He's trying to get me to talk. He has multiple methods of getting the information he wants. I would know, I've seen him in interrogation scenes in comic books and T.V series. I'm just hoping that he doesn't hurt me, considering that he has injured some thugs who didn't talk. _

"It's amazing how you can switch so easily between Spanish and English. Care to explain?" he questioned.

_He's trying to get more info on who I am so he can find me on his bat computer. Fine. He won't be able to, with me being from a different dimension and all._

"My mom and dad are from Puerto Rico. They figured it'd be beneficial for me to learn Spanish, so they taught that to me. Then school came around and I learned English." I shrugged. "Al entrar entre los dos no es difícil." _Going in-between the two isn't hard. _

"How old are you?" he inquired.

"Fifteen." I answered.

"your birth date?"

"January 16 1995."

"Your last name?"

"Rispoli."

"Your first name?"

"Indira."

"Your middle name?"

"Xavier."

"Your mother's name?"

"Mary."

"Your father's name?"

"Roberto."

"Any siblings?"

"Brother."

"his name?"

"Ramon."

"Your employers name?"

"Tu Madre." _Your mom. _I grinned. He looked at me with a slightly shocked expression. "I'm pretty good at Simon Says."


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt.7

"Indira, I need to know who your employer is. Tell me." Bruce commanded.

"I can't. my employer he… he has something I need, and he's the only one who has said thing. If I don't bring him that suit case you have, then… I don't even wanna think what would happen to me. I'd never see my parents again, or my home… or anything I ever knew! I'd just be stuck here." I sighed.

"Stuck here? Indira, I could take you home. I could bring you to your parents, and make sure you and your family would be safe." he explained.

_It's not like that! _Frustration was bubbling in my stomach, and I was fighting back tears.

"¡No! usted no puede tomarme de nuevo! No es así! Sólo que ... mi empleador ... no entenderás!" _No! you can not take me back! It's not like that! You just… my employer he… you won't understand! _I screamed. I sprinted off of the mattress, and tried to run out of the cave.

_Where will I go if I make it out of here? I can't go back to Jason without the suit case, and I can't stay here, or Bruce will somehow manage to get me to tell him everything. _I wondered as I continued to run. Unfortunately the moment I turned the corner I collided into something that felt like a bundle of rocks. I looked up to realize that I collided with Nightwing and the rocks I bumped into were his abs.

"Wow." I stated. "You're like Taylor Lautner on steroids."

"Who's… never mind… wait, who are you?" he questioned.

"I am leaving." I shrugged, about to run again, when Bruce appeared behind me, grabbing my shoulder.

"Indira! I am trying to help you! Please tell me who your employer is!" exclaimed Bruce, while I closed my eyes trying to block him out, and struggled to get out of his grip. Nightwing was left standing there very confused. "Indira just listen to me!"

"I've been listening to you ever since I was two Bruce!" I sighed. I then shook my head. "Just pretend you didn't hear that."

"Indira, I know some crime bosses. If you did this one deed, do you really think that he'd keep his word?" I stopped struggling.

_Would he really go back on his word? He has been known to deceive people. What if he decided that he wanted me to do another job, then I'd still have to obey, thinking I would be able to go home afterwards. It'd be a vicious cycle! But would he really do that? _My head was spinning.

"If you tell me who you're working for, I promise to do all I can to help you. If you know anything about me, you should know that I do not go back on my word." I heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's Jason. Jason Todd. That's who hired me… but Bruce, he didn't really hire me. He took me from my demension. He then told me if I ever wanted to get back, I'd have to steal from you."

"another dimension?" Bruce questioned.

"Yes. One where this universe only exists in comics, television shows and movies. I'm just a nerd so I know a lot about this place." I sighed. Nightwing cleared his throat.

"So… I'm confused."

**Okay. I need ideas. WRITTERS BLOCK IS KILLING ME! AHHHHHH! Please, if you have any ideas, any at all, just tell me. Pleeeeeeeease. Porfavoooooooor. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYYY! ENJOY :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

There was a stillness in the room. My words seemed to hang in the air. Bruce then broke the silence.

"So when you said that you've been listening to me ever since you were two…"

"you were a T.V show." I shrugged, cutting him off.

"So wait. Does that include me too?" Nightwing inquired.

"Yeah, Dick. But you're just a character who pops up a few times in the television series. However, you did have your own comic series. It basically goes through you and your adventures. The artists were pretty good in the later issues. I didn't like them much in the earlier ones though." I explained, getting off topic.

"Yeah… but those things… they are just me fighting and stuff. It doesn't actually show me… umm… doing other things… right?" Dick's face was a shade of red and I understood what he was talking about. I wanted to laugh.

"Well it doesn't actually _show _it at times, but it can get pretty graphic." I stated, grinning slightly.

"So ummm…"

"Yes. The people in my world who read your comics know about Barbra, Helena, Cheyenne, Starfire, and a lot more." Dick's face was completely red.

"Indira, I don't think Dick needs you to list all the girls he slept with." Bruce stated.

"He learns from the best." I muttered. Batman froze for a moment.

"What was that?" he questioned, his voice dark and threatening.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he dicho nada." _What are you talking about? I didn't say a thing. _I smiled smugly. This caused Nightwing to smirk, and Batman threw him one of his deathly glares, and he recomposed to his more serious manner.

"Back to the matter at hand. How do you think we could get you back home."

"I don't know." I shrugged. "You're Batman. You've proven time and time again that you can do basically everything." I answered.

"I'll do everything I can to get you home, but it may take awhile." Batman explained. I sighed, but nodded my head.

"Where were you suppose to return after stealing my suit case?" he inquired.

"This old abandoned place." I shrugged. I could see the wheels turning in Bruce's head.

"We find Jason, we find the device to get you home." Batman stated, and I nodded my head. "I have a plan."

I ran to th warehouse out of breath, the suit case clutched tightly in my hand. I kept glancing behind my shoulder every so often. I reached the door, and knocked on it hard. It opened up to reveal Jason Todd.

"Welcome back." he smiled, letting me walk into the place. He quickly closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Here it is Jason." I stated, pushing the suit case towards him. "Now send me home." I commanded.

"Hmmm…" he looked like he was thinking, but he made it look obvious and very dramatic. "You took awhile." he stated. He was teasing me, and I was in no mood.

"He's the freaking Batman! Stealing from him isn't the easiest thing to do y'know." I hissed.

"Were you followed?" Jason inquired, ignoring my statement.

"No." I answered quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yu es loco!" I exclaimed calling him crazy. "Of course I'm sure." Jason chuckled softly, and had a smirk on his face.

"A bit defensive there."

"Just send me home." I growled. The smirk stayed on Jason's lips, as he made a lazy circle around the suit case.

"No. I don't think I will." he shrugged.

"What? We had a deal!" I exclaimed.

"And you didn't do your part. So I'm not doing mine." I tried to keep my face in the same scowling position.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about." he stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was then glaring at me, staring right into my eyes. I was expecting him to yell at me, or just grab his guns and start shooting, but instead, he grinned again. "It was a decent plan, I'll give you that, but did you honestly think it was going to work?" he turned to the shadows to the right of him. "You've gotten sloppy in your old age, Bruce."

Batman came out of the shadows, with his famous glare. Jason then turned his attention to where some crates were located.

"And Dick, come on, Really?" Dick Grayson in his Nightwing gear came out from behind the crates.

"Yeah. Great plan Bats. It will totally work." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Y'know, she does have a point." Dick stated in my defense.

I warned them that Jason was to smart for this and we should have tried something else. Dick was with me on that but Noooooo. Bruce just had to go on and say that it was a good plan and that we _were _doing it. And no debating with Batman of course.

Batman quickly shot a glare at Dick and I, and then charged at Jason. Before I knew what was going on, Jason grabbed me, and had a gun drawn instantly.

_Oh well isn't this great?_ I then remembered that Jason always had two guns. He was just using the one.

"None of you move! You think I won't kill her? She's just a girl."

"Gee thanks." I stated in a sarcastic tone, but then snatched his other gun from his belt and had it pointed at Jason. "Just a girl huh? To be technical, you're just a kidnapper." I hissed. Jason just chuckled.

"I like you Indi. You got some guts." and with that, he threw down some smoke pellets, and disappeared.

"Well isn't this just great." I sighed. "My only way to get home, and he evaporates into thin air."

"Don't worry Indi, we'll get him." Dick said, hope in his voice. I looked over at him, and then at Batman. I shook my head, and sighed, walking to the Batmobile.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far, and i wanna thank my friend Silveraindrops, for wanting to read more about Indi's back ground, so this chapter is mainly Indi's origin story. :D Enjoy :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.9

I woke up to find myself on a soft mattress, still in my old pajamas.

_I must of fallen asleep in the Batmobile. _I told myself. I looked around the room I was in. it was plain, with white walls, with matching curtains. I honestly didn't know what I wanted to do.

_Should I get up? What if no one is awake? Should I just lye here until someone comes to wake me up? What if they consider that bad? Ugh! God Indi, just get up, and if no one is awake explore the place. Since when are you are person to worry! _I told myself. I threw the covers off, but then heard a plopping sound on the floor.

I looked to where the sound originated, to find a pair of jeans, and a green t-shirt. I threw the new cloths on and considered myself lucky that I slept with a brawl on. That would've been awkward.

Once I was dressed, I crept downstairs to see that both Alfred and Dick were in the kitchen. I walked in to join them and felt uncomfortable. I hated when I didn't know what to do, and at that moment, I was clueless. I took in a deep breath and said the thing that came into my mind first.

"Good morning." I quickly blurted out. Both Alfred and Dick gave me warm smiles, and I tried to smile back.

"Good morning Miss Indira." Alfred grinned, and was followed quickly by Dick's statement of,

"Morning Indi."

"Where's Bruce?" I inquired.

"At work." answered Alfred, and then gestured to a seat at the kitchen table. "Please sit. I am fixing Breakfast." I did as I was told, and sat next to Dick, who was reading over a newspaper, and sipping coffee.

I couldn't help but think, while up close to Dick and all, that he did look like a younger version of Uncle Jesse in the old T.V show, Full House. I can't honestly take the pride of making that connection though. It was my best friend Jordan.

Jordan was a great friend of mine that I did practically everything with. She was African American, and was slightly taller then me with long straight black hair.

I introduced her to comic books and she immediately fell in love with Nightwing. She insisted that he was Uncle Jesse in disguise, and all I could do was nod my head and say,

"Uh huh. Sure Jordan." She further believed the fact because Nightwing and Uncle Jesse were both apparently Greek, had awesome hair, and bright blue eyes. Surprisingly enough, we used to debate who the better Robin was. Dick Grayson, or Jason Todd. And who did I defend? Jason Todd. Like I said, I loved him as a character, but now that he kidnapped me and all, I am willing to say otherwise.

Dick must of realized me staring at him, and he looked over at me.

"So… how'd you sleep?" he inquired. I shrugged.

"Bueno." I answered. Just Good. He nodded.

"You were out cold when we reached the mansion. It was a long day for you, wasn't it?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Dimensional travel takes a lot outta you." I stated.

"So your dimension, what's it like?" he inquired.

"Just like here." I shrugged. "Except if you run around with your underwear outside of your pants you're considered a nut job. And we don't have any superheroes or super villains." I explained.

"Well that sounds great. Things must be peaceful." he smiled. I shook my head.

"No. there's a war going on, and there's terrorists, and natural disasters, not like you don't have to deal with that, but at least you have superheroes to help people through those things. If there was an Earthquake and someone was stuck under the debris, there'd be no one to spot them with their X-ray vision and no one could even get them out with super strength." I explained.

"Oh." sighed Dick.

"So what about you? What do you like?" he inquired. I shrugged. Not a lot of people asked me that question.

"I like to dance and sing. I like color guard. I like to fight. I like any food really. I like the color Yellow. What's there to know? I'm a nobody." I sighed.

"Nobody's a nobody." Dick stated.

"Only a person like you would say something like that, Dick." I chuckled lightly. I wanted to change the subject and thought of something else to talk about.

"Thanks for the cloths by the way." I smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank Babs. Y'know her, right?" he questioned.

"Barbra Gorden? Yup. She was Batgirl. She's awesome. Hey, are you with her right now?" I inquired. I could see him blush, and I giggled at that.

"No. Just friends." he informed.

"You two should totally try hooking up again." I smiled. I could tell that Dick wasn't enjoying the conversation much, and was relieved when Alfred came up to us with two platters of eggs and bacon.

"I trust that you like eggs?" he inquired, and I nodded my head.

"Muy Gracias. Me encantan huevos." Translation: Thank you a lot. I love eggs.

"Why do you do that?" Dick inquired.

"What?" I shrugged as I took a bite out of a strip of bacon.

"Speak Spanish randomly. There's no need to speak it."

"You don't use it, you loose it." I answered.

The rest of the breakfast was silent. I was starving, and Alfred's cooking was great, so I wolfed down my food in less then a minute.

Once I was finished, I quickly glanced to my left and right. I was in Wayne Manner, meaning everywhere you turn, there was assured to be some sort of priceless vase, artwork, and/or artifact. I knew what I had to do.

"Hey, I'm gonna tour around the city, alright?" I quickly questioned as I headed toward the door.

"Alone?" Alfred inquired.

"…yeah." I answered.

"Here, I'll come with you." Dick stated as he wiped off his mouth from his breakfast.

"No, really. It's okay. I'll be fine." I said as I inched toward the door.

"Indi, Gotham's a dangerous place." Dick informed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Yeah. No duh genius. I can handle myself." I retorted.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you. I can't risk Jason getting you again." he informed. I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Fine." Dick threw on a coat, and looked down at me.

"Do you want a jacket?" I shook my head.

"No. I'll be fine." I answered.

We were out the door, and headed towards Gotham city.

I never been to many cities. Only Philadelphia once, and I was little. So needless to say, everything was breathtaking to look at. Sure, I was already in Gotham when I was headed to Wayne Manner to take the suit case, but I wasn't paying attention to the scenery then. The high buildings looked as if they were giants, and there were noises buzzing all around me.

Dick and I were quiet through most of my sight seeing. I didn't mind that, but it just felt awkward. I detested awkward moments, but if I was doing something, like site seeing, I could bare it.

Then Dick spoke, making me jump a little.

"Do you want to stop for some lunch?" he inquired. The time must have gotten away from me, because it felt like I had breakfast just minutes ago, but I felt my stomach grumble.

"Sure." I smiled.

We walked into a Burger place where I ordered a soda and a bacon cheese burger. Dick just had a plain burger and some Cherry Cola.

"So Indi…" Dick started.

"Yeah?" I inquired. _What does he want? _

"Where'd you learn how to fight?" he questioned.

_Again with the personal questions. God, it feels like I'm being interrogated by Batman or something. _"The gang I was in." I stated in a hurry, but then wished that I didn't say anything, or at least lied. _Great. He's Nightwing! Now time for a talk about the gang I was in. Let's see, will I be shown mercy and not get interrogated about the matter further?_

"You were in a gang?" Dick seemed to choke.

_No Mercy for me. _"Si." I answered.

"How old were you?" he inquired.

"Eleven." I answered.

"Eleven? In a gang?" he questioned. I took in a deep breath.

"Listen, I used to live in a bad neighborhood. My parents were just getting by because of their job, and our neighborhood was… well, to put It bluntly, Raciest. It was really bad. Whenever I went to school, it was guaranteed that I was going to get beaten up because I was Puerto Rican. A gang of other Puerto Ricans said that if I joined they'd protect me while my parents were working, and that we should stick together. So we did, and it was pretty good. They taught me what fighting techniques they knew, and the what not. I know, it sounds a lot like West Side story. But that's how I learned how to fight. My parents then found a better job, and we moved to a nicer neighborhood, and I like it there. No more gangs, just me and my friend Jordan." I shrugged.

"Indi, when you're in a gang there are turf wars and other things. Did you see any of that action?" he inquired. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but not often. We would mostly steal some stuff from other houses that belonged to opposing gangs. I was usually given the duty to hot wire cars or take the wheels…" I trailed off, but took a breath and started again. "It's not something I'm proud of. It's lucky that I wasn't caught and taken to Juvy." I explained. Dick nodded his head.

"So you like your neighborhood now?" he inquired.

_God, Dick. Stop asking me so many questions! _"Yes. It's nice, my parents have a good job, my little brother is growing up in a good environment, and I have a good life. That's it." I stated. Dick didn't say anything after that. He paid for our lunch, and we walked out of the restaurant. About a minute went by, and he stated,

"You remind me of Jason you know."

"Que?" _What? _

"Jason Todd. You act just like him." he informed.

"I'm not anything like that guy. He's mentally unstable." I stated firmly.

"Before all that mess with him coming back from the dead. You act like him. How you talk, what you do, what you used to do. Even how you fight is similar."

"Please Dick. Don't compare me to my kidnapper." I said in almost a growl. Dick glanced over to me and I met his eyes, and I think he understood that I didn't want the question of me maybe becoming someone like Jason lingering in my mind.

"So, why did you seem so determined about leaving the Manner?" Dick questioned. I was glad that he changed the subject and chuckled lightly.

"Because with the many priceless glass items in there, it's guaranteed that I'll accidentally crash into one breaking it, and then somehow injure myself while doing it." I explained with a grin.

"Well, hopefully you can get to your room without any problems." Dick smiled as we reached the Manner.

_Me too._


	10. Chapter 10

**Phwew. long chapter. lots of stuff happens. This is going to focus alot on Indi and how she feels. Enjoy this very long and very diverse chapter. let me know what you think. even if you hate it, but if you do, please give me constructive critism. it helps me grow as a writter. also, if you have questions i'll gladly answer them. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.10

"Miss Indira, I dare to ask, but how did you manage to get a piece of the broken vase lodged into your shoulder?" Alfred questioned as he took a pair of tweezers out of the medical cabinet.

"I honestly don't know." I sighed, shaking my head. One trip to the Bathroom, then BANG! Broken vase. I saw that Alfred was about to take the vase piece out of my skin, but I stopped him.

"In my eyes, it hurts less if I do it myself." I explained with a smile, and he handed me the tweezers and I easily pulled the vase shard out of my shoulder. Alfred then rubbed it with cleaning medicine that burned, and then bandaged it up.

"Thanks Alfred." I grinned.

"Not a problem Miss Indira." he smiled.

"Sorry about the vase by the way."

"No harm done. It has happened many times before. I'm surprised that Master Bruce has yet to lock them in a case." Alfred grinned. I nodded my head.

_Alfred does have a point there, but then again, Bruce has no actual interest in the art he owns. It was only to keep up that play boy, rich person image. So hopefully one broken vase won't be much of a big deal to him. _

I walked back to my room which was still very bland. I spent most of my time in there, staring out the window, day dreaming.

I did that a lot. Day dreaming I mean. I always got into trouble doing that, it but I couldn't help it. It would take me away from my troubles, and put me at ease. I then snapped out of my gaze when I heard a knock at the door.

"Indi?" I recognized the voice.

_What _now, _Dick? _I didn't like it when people snapped me out of my fantasies, but I took in a deep breath to calm down, and I opened the door.

"Are you alright? I heard about the vase, and you've been really quiet." he stated with concern.

_Dick! Stop being so protective! _"I'm fine." I informed shortly. I knew that was a lie. I missed my home, but would I let Dick, or anyone for that matter, know about my insecurities? Of course not!

Dick had a look like he knew I was lying.

"If there's anything going on, you know you can talk to me." he stated. I was tempted to just let it out and tell him. But, talking about being scared and home sick, in my eyes, showed weakness.

"I'm alright." I stated. Dick's blue eyes met mine, and his face looked very serious.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. _NO! I'm not fine! I miss my parents and my home! I feel like at any moment Joker's going to come busting in and blow up everything, and I'm confused why I'm here in the first place! _

"I'm sure." I said sternly, trying to keep my lip from quivering because what I was saying was completely contradicting what I was feeling and it was tearing me apart.

Dick still looked at me skeptically but nodded

"Alright. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks." I stated quickly, and closed the door. I couldn't take it anymore. I slid down against the door and sobbed. Crying showed weakness, but I just needed to make sure that nobody would see me. Unfortunately I could hear Dick sigh from the other side of the door and walk away.

_Now he thinks I'm weak! Why do I have to cry? I just want to feel nothing. I don't care! I don't care about anything or anyone! _I was fighting with my emotions. I felt like crying was okay, but the way I was raised told me it was a sign of weakness! Don't cry? Don't care? Cry? Care? Which one to chose? Weakness? Strength?

"Aw, well isn't this just sad." the voice made me snap my head up in the direction of my window. There stood Jason Todd! I quickly wiped my tears away with my arm, and stood up with a scowl.

"How did you get in here? What do you want?" I growled. My voice was cracking but I was trying my hardest to keep it under control.

"Wow." Jason chuckled. "That almost sounded intimidating."

"Tu eres un…"

"Again with the Spanish. Really Indi?" he laughed. I ran to him and forced my fist forward, aiming at his face, but he quickly caught it. He didn't do anything with it though. He didn't flip me, he didn't twist my arm. He just stood there holding my fist tightly, not letting me go.

"That was a stupid move. You're smarter then this, but you just weren't thinking." he explained.

"Let me go." I stated and he did. I looked at the door then looked at him. I had no clue what to do. Yell for Dick? Try to attack again? I didn't know what else there was to do besides those two things but a question just came out of my mouth.

"What do you want?" Jason shrugged, leaning comfortable on the window sill.

"To talk." he answered.

"About what?" I questioned. _He came here just to talk? _

"About you." he answered.

"You know, that sounds really creepy." I stated. Jason just chuckled at my statement.

"It's not like that." he informed.

"Then what is it like." I growled. I felt like crossing my arms over my chest, but I couldn't thanks to my injured shoulder.

"I can read people like an open book. Even you. Everything about your life is written on your face. You are confused, and scared, but you're fighting. You are a fighter. What I want to know is why. Why are you fighting with your emotions? Why are you a fighter? What made you like this?"

"Just… just get out! I don't want to talk!" I exclaimed.

"Then why were you crying?" he stated calmly. That left me speechless. I quickly put my hand on the door handle.

"Go ahead. Call Dick." he said with a shrug. I took my hand off of the door handle, and looked at Jason. "What are you going to do Indi?" he questioned.

"I'm… I'm…" my fists were clenched at my sides and tears started to streak my face. Jason walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. The movement surprised me, but I quickly shrugged his hand off.

"I'm not sure." I answered. I kept trying to wipe my tears away. Jason grabbed my hands.

"Stop holding back! Cry!" My eyebrows furrowed, and I kicked Jason in the chest.

"You can't tell me what to do! No one can tell me what to do!" I elbowed Jason in the stomach. Then I pinned Jason to the ground, and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"I am not weak!" I exclaimed. "You don't know anything about me! I hate you! Do you hear me? I HATE YOU!" I screamed. Jason easily grabbed my fists and quickly had me pinned.

"You remind me of me when I was your age."

"I am not like you, and I will never be like you. Now get out." I hissed. Jason shrugged and made his way to the window.

"I'll see you again soon Indi." he smiled, and disappeared out the window. Once again, I was left alone, and confused.

I heard a knock at the door, and before I could even open it, I heard Dick say,

"Indi? Indi, I heard you yelling. Are you okay?" I opened the door and hugged him tightly.

"Dick, I'm not weak. I'm scared, and confused, but I swear, I'm not weak." I sobbed. Dick seemed to be taken back for a moment, but then knelt down next to me and patted my back.

"Shhh. I know you aren't weak. I know." he said in a comforting voice. "What are you scared and confused about?" he questioned.

"I'm confused why I'm here, and I'm scared because I don't want to grow up to be like Jason."

"Jason? Indi, you may have similar pasts, but that doesn't mean you're going to be like him when you get older." Dick stated.

"I like to believe that, but I'm not sure." I sighed.

"You are the one who decides you're future. Not me, not Jason, not Batman, but you." Dick said giving me a hug.

"Dick, I hate Jason. I hate him so much. He came into my room." I informed, tears still streaking my cheeks. I could sense that this unnerved Dick. "He said he just wanted to talk. He wondered why I'm a fighter, and I was confused what to do. I attacked him, but he was able to beat me, and he said that I'd be seeing him soon." I explained.

"Indi, Jason's unstable. Sometimes he doesn't make any sense. You shouldn't worry yourself over what he says." Dick explained.

"Yah, but the whole time, I wanted to trust him. I felt like I was talking to another version of me. He said that he just wanted me to talk to him. And I wanted to. I wanted to trust him. It doesn't make any sense. Trust the man who took me away from my home? It's plain stupid, but I still wanted to." Dick patted my back.

"He likes playing games with people's minds. Don't let him get to you." he stated. I nodded my head.

"Come on. Want to train with me down in the cave?" he inquired. I smiled and nodded my head, but on the inside, I couldn't help but think about what Dick had said about Jason liking to play games with people minds. What scared me was that I liked doing that too.


	11. Chapter 11

**By the end of the chapter things start to go wrong. dun dun dun...**

**Enjoy! :D and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.11

Dick handed me a boa staff, and I looked at it in my hand with interest.

"Ever use one of these before?" he inquired.

"No." I answered. "I used various stuff like pipes for weapons but I never actually used something as fancy as this." I explained, twirling it.

"This is definitely different then a pipe." he stated, changing my hand positioning on the weapon. "It's a useful tool, especially when defending yourself. I can teach you how to use it if you want." he said with an encouraging grin.

"Alright." I smiled.

For the past few hours Dick trained me with the Boa Staff. I liked it whenever I learned how to fight with something. Once my crazy uncle taught me how to throw knives. First time I almost killed my cousin because he was standing behind me and I threw it the wrong way. Don't ask how that happened.

I also liked whenever I fought because it gave me something to put my mind in kicking some unwanted thoughts out.

Dick seemed impressed with how fast I understood the weapon and how to use it.

"Great job, Indi. You look like you've been fighting with that thing for years." he smiled.

"Thanks." I said with a small grin. I heard Alfred walk down the steps, and there he was with some tea.

"Master Richard, do you think that it is wise for her to be training? Her wound in her shoulder is very deep." he informed.

"I'll be fine Alfred." I said with a reassuring smile. Once I noticed that he still looked like he disapproved of the idea, I quickly informed, "Once I broke my wrist and had to work the next day which involved my wrist a lot, and I was fine."

"You mean when you were in a gang?" Dick questioned, and I sighed.

"Yes. I broke my wrist and the next day I had to grab a box with car parts and hot wire a truck. Learning self defense while I have a scratch on my shoulder is no problem." Alfred wasn't going to debate the mater further, but Dick had a look of concern on his face.

"How did you even break your wrist in the first place?"

_God, Dick. You're like an over protective older brother. _I thought to myself. "I was in the other gang's territory. I stole some stuff from them, they caught me, broke my wrist, and before they could break anything else my gang came to help me. Not a big deal." I said nonchalantly.

"How was it like?" he inquired, sitting in the bat computer's chair, sipping the tea.

"How was what like?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Living with the gang." he stated. _Dick just loves learning everything about me, doesn't he? _

"Pretty good. I didn't get teased on as much. People didn't hurt me just for walking home from school. Everyone in the gang became friends of mine. Like older brothers." I explained with a shrug.

"So there were only guys except for you?" Dick questioned.

"Yah, but it wasn't that bad."

"But you basically grew up without a mother." he stated.

"I do have an actual mom y'know." I hissed.

"Yes, but was she ever around?" he inquired.

"Of course not. She had to work her butt off if she wanted to get dinner on the table. Both my parents did." I stated. What they did was what was best for me. They needed to work, I found protection. Everything was fine. I never needed their parenting as a child. I had other parents. I had the gang.

Dick looked a little worried for me. I hated it when he had that look on his face. Almost like I was something that would break at any given moment. He didn't understand that I was strong and could take it.

He then shook off the look and changed the subject.

"So, who was in your gang?" I simply shrugged.

"There was the leader. His name was Carlos. He was twenty-two. He acted like a big brother. He cared for us and would do anything to make sure we'd be okay." I explained. A smile was on my face as I remembered my pseudo family. "Then there was an eighteen year old named Marcos. He was really good with technology, and was the one who taught me how to hot wire cars." I could tell that Dick didn't like the fact that I could do that, so I quickly moved on. "There was also Luis, Randy, Tito, and Pete. They all ranged from ages fourteen to nineteen. They were a bunch of goof balls, but they were good people. Then there was Ramon. He was sixteen and he taught me how to fight." I paused as I remembered one of my best friends.

"Indi, BLOCK!" Ramon exclaimed. I was still trying to remember what type of block to use, but I was too slow, and I watched as Tito's fist punched me in the face. I fell to the ground from the impact.

"Dios mio! Indi, are you okay?" Tito questioned. I nodded my head and slowly got to my feet. I touched my face and winced. I could already feel my eye starting to swell.

"Indi, you gotta get those blocks down. If that wasn't Tito, and it was someone from another gang…" he sighed in frustration. "Carlos is wrong. You're only eleven." he muttered. "You can't do this."

"I can, Ramon! I can! I promise I'll do better! I'll learn! I can learn how to fight and protect myself. I promise." I stated eagerly. He looked down at me and a small smile crossed his face.

"I just don't want anything happening to you. It can get nasty during turf wars." he explained.

"I'll be alright." I grinned.

"Alright." he set me up in a fighting position and he then he got into a fighting stance across from me. "Always remember that blocks are your life savers. Playing on the defense is key on a one on one fight." he explained, and I nodded my head. He quickly threw a punch and I blocked.

"You're getting the hang of it Baja una." he smiled.

I cleared my throat. "We all were close, but Ramon was more then just a brother to me. He was more of a father figure. He taught me a lot." I then chuckled lightly, "He used to call me Baja una meaning short one. I was always the shortest in the gang, and he liked to poke fun at me."

"But something happened." Dick sighed, almost reading my mind.

"Yeah. It was one of my last turf wars. They brought some guns and one moment I had a father and the next, I lost one." I said in a whisper.

"It must've been tough." Dick stated.

"Yeah. Not long afterwards my actual family moved." I sighed.

"Do you miss them?" Dick inquired.

"Why wouldn't I?" I questioned. Dick was silent for a moment, but then said,

"Because you could have died." My eyebrows furrowed.

"That fact that I could've died was because of what the gang did, not the individual gang members. No one ever understood. People will just look at a gang and all they see are the dangers and they think we're just a bunch of hoodlums with no feelings. That was never it. We were just a group of close friends that made some bad decisions." I explained. I looked into Dicks eyes. He understood as best as he could. I couldn't expect him to fully understand unless he was actually part of a gang.

"I'm gonna take a nap, alright?" I said, changing the subject and making my way up the stairs.

"Alright." Dick nodded. As I was walking out of the cave, I saw Bruce walking in,

"Hola Bruce." I waved, and he simply nodded then hurried into the cave. I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to do there, and my heart skipped a beat at the thought of a possible lead on Jason. I silently crept back into the cave and heard Bruce talking to Dick.

"You're getting attached to her." Bruce stated.

"She's not that bad Y'know." Dick informed.

"Jason didn't pick her at random to steal my suit case. He was looking for someone like himself. You know how he's been trying to be a better Batman?"

"Yeah." Dick shrugged.

"He wants a Robin."

"You sure?" Dick questioned.

"Positive. He hand picked her. My suggestion to you is not to trust her." Bruce stated. That was a rough blow.

"Bruce…" Dick began, but was cut off.

"Jason knows what he's doing. You have to be on your guard around her." Bruce informed, and I heard Dick sigh then say,

"Alright."

I was infuriated. I did nothing to them to prove myself untrustworthy! They were comparing me to Jason! I was nothing like him, but they believed that I was a person they needed to keep an eye on!

I quickly snuck out of the cave and sat on the couch in the living room.

Dick came out of the cave and smiled once he saw me.

"Hey Indi."

"Hola Dick." I replied, then questioned, "Can I take a walk?" Dick answered,

"Sure. I'll go with you."

"You don't have to. I just want to clear my mind." I informed.

"I'd feel better if I came with. We still don't know where Jason is." he stated. I let out a soft sigh.

"Dick. You trust me, right?"

"Of course Indi." he smiled. That was another hard blow. He was lying right to my face.

"You know what, I'm just gonna relax in my room." I said softly.

"Whatever you like." he shrugged as I made my way upstairs. I closed the door to my room and then punched my pillow in frustration.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I whispered, but then continued to punch the pillow, throwing a harder punch each swing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers! :D Sorry this chapter took awhile. I am feeling really bad for Indi right now. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.12

At night, I couldn't go to sleep. Every position I tried would feel uncomfortable and I heaved a sigh in frustration. I hated how my life seemed to be turning. Bruce didn't trust me, and neither did Dick. But not only did Dick not trust me, but he lies to me!

I sat in the bed feeling my anger rising. I knew that I couldn't punch the pillow again or it would rip for sure. It was already close to ripping after my last punching fit.

I then heard a creak in my room, making me sit up from the bed. I scanned the room with my eyes, and then noticed a shadow out of place.

"Honestly Dick. I'm not blind. I'll be alright and can handle myself." I stated in an aggravated voice. I then saw the shadow walk over to the lamp near my bed and turn it on.

"You have me confused with someone else." There stood Jason Todd.

"I am _not _in the mood for this." I hissed. "Get out before I beat the crap out of you." Jason just smirked at that.

"I told you last time that you'd be seeing me soon." he informed.

"And soon being now? While I am trying to go to sleep at about one in the morning?" I questioned dryly, still aggravated.

"Pretty much." he shrugged.

"The more you talk to me, the more you start to sound like a creeper." I stated with a scowl.

"You know me better then that. You know me better then most people. So, one thing that I need to know is, do I really scare you?" he inquired. I rolled my eyes.

"No duh you scare me!" I exclaimed.

"I'd quiet down if I were you. Unless you want Dick to come in." he smirked. "Then again, if you want him to come in then yell and call him." he shrugged. Jason was challenging me. Almost like a dare to see who would break first.

"No thanks. I can handle you on my own. Now _get out_."

"But you still haven't answered my question yet." he stated smugly.

"I already told you that you scare me, isn't that enough?" I questioned with a growl.

"But why? You know me more then anyone ever did. You _understand _me." he stated.

"If the words 'you complete me' come out of your mouth, I swear I'm gonna punch you." Jason chuckled at that.

"I told you, and you should know, I'm not like that." he sighed, then added, "Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you're unpredictable." I answered stiffly. "And that scares me."

"If I scare you so much, why haven't you called for help yet?" he questioned. I didn't know the answer to that, and Jason could tell. "It's because i don't scare you. Common sense tells you to run and call for help, I'm the guy that has been known to kill people of course, but you're not scared. You don't listen to your common sense." he explained.

"No. I am terrified of you. You're a homicidal maniac and… and…" I stuttered, trying to deny that everything he said was true.

"Stop lying to yourself." Jason stated plainly.

"I'm not!" I hissed, but Jason pulled out a gun and aimed it at me.

"You are." the gun was a shock to me. I didn't expect him pulling it out. I should have but I didn't.

"Do you now what I am going to do?" he questioned still holding me at gun point. "I know you know." he stated in a deadly yet mocking manner. I swallowed hard then answered,

"You… you aren't going to shoot me." Jason smirked and lowered the gun.

"You're right." There was then silence in the room. Complete silence. I could then hear footsteps from outside my door. Jason dashed into the shadows of my room and I saw Alfred open the door.

"Miss Indira, are you alright? I thought I heard some noise." he stated.

"I'm… I'm fine." I sighed.

"Very well. Try to get some sleep." He smiled, then turned off my light, and walked back to his room.

"Lying to Alfred, now are we?" Jason chuckled, walking out from the shadows.

"It wasn't a lie. I am fine." I stated with a growl.

"Sure you are." Jason shrugged with a tone of disbelief. "So you aren't at all upset that Bruce and Dick don't trust you?"

_Mind reader? _I stayed silent.

"I see." he grinned. He walked back to the window and before he jumped out, he turned to me and stated, "You'll get tired of them very quick. They don't trust you, but I do. Soon you'll have to make a choice. I'm anxious to hear your decision." and with that, he left.

All chances of me being able to get back to sleep went out the window with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.13

I watched as the sun started to rise out the window. Slowly yet surely it lightened the sky. I had to wonder what Jason meant when he said that I had to make a choice.

_Choice? What choice? _I thought to myself. I sighed when I heard Dick walk past my door. I could tell it was him. His foot steps weren't as heavy as Bruce's but they were heavier then Alfred's.

I sat up, and rolled out of the bed. I put on some jeans and a black t-shirt that Barbra lent me. I then walked downstairs and saw Bruce drinking some coffee, and Dick was walking out the door. He probably was just going out for a ride.

"Good Morning Bruce." I stated with a smile, while he just nodded his head at me. _He could at least try to hide the fact that he doesn't trust me. I'm not this stupid. _I thought to myself in frustration. Alfred smiled genuinely at me, and had some pancakes for me at the table near Bruce.

"Thanks Alfred." I grinned. _At least someone's decent to me. _

"My pleasure Miss Indira." he answered back. I cut a piece of egg and I was chewing it when Bruce stated calmly,

"Dick told me you were in a gang." I started a coughing fit from chocking on the egg in my mouth.

_HE TOLD BRUCE?_ I screamed in my mind still chocking. Bruce simply waited as I continued to cough and drink some orange juice and breath heavily trying to feel better. Once my throat was batter, I looked up to see Bruce was looking at me with an expression impossible to read.

"Well?" he questioned.

"Uh… yes. I was in a gang." I informed in a raspy voice.

"Hmmm. Interesting. What did you do in the gang?" he inquired.

"I don't really feel comfortable talking about that." I stated dryly.

"You seemed comfortable telling Dick." he stated. I stood up from my seat and glared at him.

"Because I thought I could trust him." I muttered. _I thought he understood. I know I didn't tell him not to tell Bruce, but I thought it should have been obvious that I didn't want him talking much about it. _I stormed upstairs back to my room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Some thanks to JasonFangirl and xXToruCMeaXx for being awesome. :D Please tell me what you think and enjoy the chapter! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.14

I would have stayed in my room the entire day. Even when Dick came back, I didn't greet him. I was way to mad. However, a gunshot was something that would get me out of my room. And that was exactly what I heard.

I ran downstairs where there was Dick and Bruce staring at Jason Todd. It appeared to be that no one was shot. He just did it to get the attention.

"Long time no see everyone." he smirked. Dick and Bruce were in a ready fighting stance.

"What do you want?" Dick questioned.

"It's not what I want. It's what Indi wants. Am I right?" he inquired, looking at me.

"Indi?" Dick questioned in a shock voice.

"I told you last night that you would have to make a choice. Either come with me, or stay here." Jason stated.

"Wait, what happened last night?" Bruce inquired.

"Bruce…" I tried to explain but was cut off by Dick.

"You saw him last night? Where?"

"he snuck into my room but…" once again, Dick cut me off.

"He was here? Why didn't you call for help? Did he have a gun to you?" he questioned worried.

"No. he…"

"So you had an opportunity to call for help and you just let him go?"

"It's hard to explain he…" it was Bruce who cut me off next.

"Indira we trusted you, how could you not tell us?" That was the last straw for me.

"TRUSTED ME!" I exclaimed. "I over heard you guys talking in the Batcave! Both of you agreed that I needed to be watched at all times, and to not be trusted! I did nothing to prove that I wasn't to be trusted! Absolutely nothing! You were going on my history and it's not fair!" I was livid. "Bruce, I can almost understand you being paranoid, but not like this. And Dick…" I took in a deep breath. "Dick, I trusted you." I stormed over to Jason. "But not anymore."

"Now wait a moment." Dick stated, grabbing my shoulder. "There is no way that we'll let you go with Jason…" I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"I don't care." I growled. Bruce came running towards me and Jason kicked him on the side.

"You made the right choice." he grinned, and I followed him out to his motorcycle where we drove off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay! Please tell me what you think and enjoy :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.15

Jason's fist came flying at my face and I was quick to block. However he quickly punched me in the gut making me fall over.

_He's a lot mote rough during training compared to Dick. _I pushed the thought of his name out of my mind. _Who cares about Dick. He's a jerk. _Jason looked down at me and shook his head..

"When you block you have to be careful about leaving your torso open." he stated.

"Yeah. I'll be sure to remember that." I grumbled. "So what exactly do I have to do in order to get home again?" I inquired.

"Just be my partner for awhile and I'll give you the devise for you to go home." he stated with a grin, and I nodded my head. He then bent down and extended his hand to help me up.

"Need some help Baja Una?" he inquired. I immediately was on my feet and I punched him in the face.

"Don't you _ever _call me that." I stated with teeth clenched. Only one person was allowed to and I swore that no one would replace him. Unfortunately in one swift move Jason had me pinned to the ground.

"Lets get something straight." he growled. " You obey my directions and orders, and you are to respect me. Which also means no punching me unless we're training!" he exclaimed and I winced, preparing to feel him punch me, but instead he released his hold. "However, since you are, for whatever reason, bothered by the name. I won't call you that." he stated.

I didn't know whether to thank him or yell at him. I seemed to be conflicted about a lot of stuff at that time. Right and wrong. Good and evil. Strong and weak. I couldn't see the difference anymore. The line dividing everything was blurred.

I needed to clear my head. A walk would do the trick. Jason was done with the training for the day and I had nothing better to do.

"Jason, can I take a walk?" I inquired. Jason threw me a sweat jacket.

"Sure. Just don't get caught, and be back by dark." he stated nonchalantly.

_At least Jason trusts me more then Dick and Bruce. _I thought to myself. I put on the jacket and pulled the hood over my head and walked out of the abandon warehouse where Jason's base of operations were.

I walked around the city trying to calm down. When I was mad it was hard for me to settle myself. I mindlessly walked around, trying to clear my mind and taking deep breaths in and out. I knew that I had anger problems. I just never worked on them. Yet again making me similar to Jason.

_But is it a bad thing being like Jason? _I wondered, but shook my head. _Just take deep breaths Indi. In and out. In and out. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Sweet! This is a pretty long chapter. PLEASE ENJOY! Also please tell me what you think. Constructive critism. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.16

I got back before dark and Jason had a triumphant grin on his face. I looked at him nervously.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're first mission with me." he answered simply. I flinched slightly.

_This soon? _I wondered to myself. Jason gave me a serious look.

"Of course, if you don't feel like you're ready, you could always stay here. It may mean that I might extend your stay here for… oh I don't know… a few more months. But hey, if you feel you aren't ready." he smirked. I shot him a glare and stated quickly,

"I didn't say that I wasn't ready."

"Good." he smiled, then stated. "we're going to track down a man named Chuck Jones. He's a pedophile who has hurt and killed girls. Once we find him, we are going to end him."

I followed Jason to his motorcycle, and we parked in the part of town where Jason was when he first kidnapped me.

"Go down the street turn a corner and walk really slow in front of the next alleyway." he instructed. I gave him a puzzled look, and questioned,

"What good will that do?"

"You'll be the bait." he stated. I gave him an unamused look.

"I'm going to be used as bait for a pedophile? And not just any Pedophile, but a Pedophile that has been known to kill it's victims?" I questioned in an aggravated voice.

"Don't worry. When he makes a move I'll be right there to help, and we'll take him down." he said nonchalantly. I gave him a scowl.

"What ever happened to service with a smile." he questioned jokingly.

"I never said that I'd smile while being your partner." I replied dryly. He then looked at me seriously,

"I don't like your smart remarks."

"Well boo hoo for you." I replied rolling my eyes. He swiftly grabbed my left arm and twisted it hard. I let out a yelp of pain, and he stated seriously,

"Now, what did I say about how you treat me?" he questioned. I didn't answer, trying to push the pain in my arm out of my mind. However, he twisted it hard again.

"I didn't hear an answer." he growled.

"I have to treat you with respect." I stated quickly, and he released my arm.

"Yes you do. Now be a good girl and drawl out that Pedophile." he stated, and I obeyed, walking to where the alleyway was.

As I walked by, I felt my arm get jerked into the ally. My eyes widened at the man. It was the same Pedophile that attacked me when I was on my wat to steel from Bruce!

"Hey Babe." he smiled eerily.

"Uh… hi." I waited to for Jason to attack, but I could see him watching my predicament from across the street, with a smirk on his face. _Douche Bag! What is Jason… _I thought, until I felt a hand on my mouth, and the man dragging me to a door to the building next to the ally.

Once inside, he threw me to the ground, and smiled at me.

"I'm gonna give you the night of your life." he smirked.

"Prefiero morir." _I'd rather die. _was my reply, and I quickly got up and kicked him in the face.

"Now that wasn't nice." he stated, pulling out a gun, but that's where Jason kicked down the door. He kicked the gun out of the man's hand, and threw him to the ground.

"You're days are over." he stated to the Pedophile. Jason pulled out one of his guns and pointed it at the man. However, a small grin started to spread on his face.

"Actually, Indi, how about you do the honors?" he stated, throwing the gun over to me.

I was shocked when he tossed me the gun. I mean, if I was really so much like Jason, using it wouldn't be difficult, and I had practiced with them so I knew how to use it. But me? Actually taking the life of another person?

_No. not a person. _I thought to myself as I aimed the gun. _This man is a pedophile. He doesn't deserve the right to live. _But then I had to ask myself, _Do I have the right to make that choice? _Jason could see my hesitation.

"Do it Indi! Just do it!" he urged. My finger trembled on the trigger.

"You don't deserve to live." I told the man trembling on the ground. "You hurt and kill girls. Girls who have friends and family. You ruin and destroy lives. You should die. I should kill you." I growled and the man let out a whimper. "I should KILL you." I repeated with teeth clenched. The words didn't sound right in my mouth. "But I…"

"Can't?" Jason growled in disapproval.

"No…" I took in a deep breath, turned around, and pointed the gun at Jason. "Won't!" I fired. The bullet whizzed through the air and dug into Jason's shoulder. I looked back at the man who had a smile of relief on his face.

"Don't think I'm letting you off easy." I stated with a scowl. I shot my remaining two bullets in each of his legs. I then grabbed his hand, twisted it, and drove my foot down. He roared in pain as I heard a snap come from his arm.

"Don't you ever harm anyone again." I hissed. I turned around and Jason sat there, with a cocky grin on his face.

"You're an idiot." he stated with a chuckle. "All you had to do was kill him. I would of sent you home. You really want this to happen?" he questioned, pointing at the man. "This garbage lives, and you never get to see your family again. Is that what you want?" I looked him in the eye.

"No." I stated, and walked off. I could hear Jason's voice bellowing after me.

"where are you going to go? You betrayed Batman! He won't take you back! He doesn't trust people like me, and someday you'll have to give into the fact that you and me are the same!" I started to run. I ran and I never looked back.

Unfortunately I knew Jason was right. Bruce wouldn't take me back after what I did. How could he forgive me? How could Dick forgive me? How could anyone forgive me?

I ran into the city having absolutely no plan of where I was going to stay. I felt alone even when surrounded by tons of people in the bustling city. After hours of walking around, I found a sturdy bench, and fell asleep. I hated the fact that no matter how much I tried, I was still like Jason. As a kid, he grew up on the streets. Now there I was. Living on my own on the streets of Gotham.


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy! Please tell me what you think. Constructive critism would be great too! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.17

For the next three weeks, all I did was live on the streets. My stomach ached with hunger, but I sighed, knowing I had to just suck it up and deal with it.

Some days, I'd take off my shoe and put it in front of me and start singing. There weren't many generous people in Gotham, but some people did throw me some change out of pity. They'd walk by me saying,

"Poor thing. I wonder how long she's been out here." I felt just plain humiliated.

I'd be sure to buy food cheap with the little money I got.

One night, I was looking for a place to sleep and I could feel someone grab me and put a hand over my mouth. I struggled, but was so weak, I was barely any challenge. He dragged me into an ally.

"Lookie here fellas." smirked the guy who grabbed me. There were two more men in the ally.

"What a pathetic little girl." one laughed as I was pushed towards him. He grabbed my arms and I couldn't run.

"Déjame ir!" _Let me go! _I growled.

"Hey I think she's Puerto Rican." laughed one of the men.

"Never did one of them before."

"HELP!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" One of the men exclaimed, slapping me across the face. From that slap came my strength. These men weren't going to do _anything _to me.

I quickly kicked one of the men in the groin, and I flipped the one holding me. I could see the out line of a gun in one of the men's pocket's. I quickly took the gun out and shot the men in the legs.

_Should I finish them off? _I thought to myself, but shook me head. "No. that's what Jason would do." I whispered.

I threw the gun in the trash, and walked away from the men.

I wanted to be nothing like Jason, but I already was making a list of our similarities.

1. Fight Dirty

2. Like messing with people.

3. Troubled pasts

4. Hotwire cars

5. Anger Issues

6. Ability to fire a gun with skill

7. Ability to use a knife

Now I figured I could add living on the streets. I sighed at the long list. I didn't want to be like him, but the more I tried not to, the more the similarities grew.

I could up near an opening to an alleyway, and fell asleep.

I woke up to a voice saying my name.

"Indi?" I looked up to see a face that I honestly missed. It was Dick.

Our eyes met and we stood there, staring at each other, aiming sure that we weren't hallucinating. I could feel tears to well in my eyes.

"Dick, I'm so sorry. I made a mistake. I…" before u could finish, he knelt down and hugged me tightly.

"Indi, we all make mistakes." Dick whispered, and I cried. I cried and I didn't care if people thought I was weak. It felt right.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the manor." Dick smiled.

"You forgive me?" I questioned, shocked.

"Of course."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you guys enjoy! please tell me what you think! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.18

Dick lifted me up, and carried me to the mansion. His blue eyes held worry as he looked over my skin and saw how emaciated I was, and all my cuts and bruises.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"I refused to kill. I ran. I got hurt." I answered with a sigh. Dick held me tightly.

"Did Jason do anything to you?" he inquired with worry. I shook my head.

"No." I whispered. Dick still looked at me with worry.

"If he did, you know you can tell me." he informed.

"He didn't do anything to me. He was a little rough during training, but I'm fine." I stated. Dick sighed. Just the thought of Jason touching me even to throw a punch seemed to unnerve him.

Dick opened the door to the manor, where Alfred was standing.

"My word!" he exclaimed, once seeing my state.

"Hey Alfred, can you cook something for Indi?" Dick questioned.

"Right away sir." Alfred stated, rushing into the kitchen. Dick walked through the manor and was about to bring me upstairs, when I saw Bruce staring at him and then his eyes settled on me. His face wasn't exactly happy. I felt uncomfortable under his stare, and I looked up at Dick. He was glaring at Bruce, and the two didn't speak.

Dick then briskly carried me upstairs to where the room I used to stay in was. He laid me on the bed, and brushed some of the hair out of my face.

"You get some sleep. Once Alfred's done cooking, he'll give you the food, and then you can take a shower, okay. But for now, rest." he stated kindly. I nodded my head, feeling the mattress underneath me, making me tired.

"Thank you." I whispered. Dick just grinned.

"Get some rest." he said softly, and walked out the door. The moment he closed the door, I could hear Bruce on the other side with him.

"You brought her back." I heard Bruce state in his deep voice, on the other side of the door.

"She's not a bad girl, Bruce." Dick said lightly.

"She betrayed us for Jason."

"She realized what she did was wrong." Dick countered.

"She's just like Jason. No matter how hard she tries, she won't be able to stay straight." he stated. What scared me is that I couldn't help but fear that Bruce's statement would come true.

I closed my eyes as tears streaked my face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Holidays everyone. So... I don't really know how she's gonna get back. I mean, i actually wrote a chapter where she gets back but it was REALLY anti-climatic. I really do like this story. I honestly believe this is one of my deeper story, but, when I have Jason Todd in it and i treat him like a phsycopath, i really must expect the story to be deep, shouldn't I? **

**I really hope you are enjoying the story so far, and i just want to let you know that I originally wrote this story just to prove to myself that i could write Jason as the "bad guy" instead of someone who is reformed (like in most of my other stories with Jason) i just want to give you guys the heads up. it isn't for this chapter but for a chapter soon to come.**

**I just want you guys to remember, I'm not protraying "Laces Happy-he-really-does-have-a-heart reformed Jason" I'm trying to protray "DC's phycotic-gun-loving-trigger-happy-mess-with-your-head-revenge-driven Jason" I hope you'll understand this monolouge of mine come a futre chapter. this Jason isn't the same jason in "Bat-Family" or "Red Mask" this Jason is Jason in "Batman Under the Red Hood" "Red Hood Lost Days" and "Hush" (okay you can be alittle iffy with Hush, but you get what i'm trying to say)**

**So. Now that I'm done my over explaining (terribly sorry for that) ON WITH THE STORY! please enjoy and tell me what you think. Constructive critism is greatly appreciated :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.19

I must have cried in my sleep, for when I woke up, I still had tears on my face. What woke me, was the smell of nicely cooked eggs and bacon. Alfred was trying to be quiet and put them on my nightstand, but I smiled at his presence.

"Hola Alfred." I grinned. Alfred looked up and smiled at me warmly, but then noticed my tears left on my face.

"Miss Indira, are you alright?" he inquired. I sighed, and shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alfred sat at the end of my bed and looked me in the eye.

"Miss Indira, it is not wise to lie to me." he informed. "What is wrong?" I looked down at my lap, but then looked back up at Alfred. I knew I could tell him anything. He was Alfred after all.

"I think Bruce hates me." I sighed. Alfred chuckled at my remark.

"I sincerely doubt that master Bruce hates you, my dear." I looked at him with a face of uncertainty.

"If he doesn't hate me, then he strongly dislikes me." I mumble.

"Miss Indira." Alfred stated sternly. "Master Bruce doesn't see you as Indira. He sees you as Jason. The similarities of the two of you are almost uncanny. He just hasn't been able to let go of the fact that you aren't the Robin that he trained." he explained, and I sighed.

"But why can't he just see the differences? I'm not Jason, a guy once trained by Bruce then died and became trigger happy. I'm Indi, the girl who made some bad decisions and is from another dimension." Alfred put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"He will see with time. You must remember, Master Bruce can be very stubborn." he informed with a grin, and I smiled back at him. "Now, eat up. You must be starving. After you're done eating, be sure to take a shower." he instructed, like a concerned parent as he placed some extra cloths for me at the edge of the bed. I nodded my head, and smirked,

"Yes Alfred." he quietly left the room, and I started to eat the eggs. I started out eating slowly but then about two seconds later my stomach growled and reminded me how long it had been since I had a decent meal. I inhaled the food quickly, and the eggs and bacon were gone in a matter of seconds.

I then rolled out of the bed, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

As the hot water rolled down my body, washing away the filth of Gotham city that collected on me, I had to wonder what Bruce was feeling. According to Alfred, I'm like a ghost of the teenager Bruce had once raised. I was unintentionally constantly reminding him of his failure. My actions, my speech, my background. All of it similar to Jason's. my reasoning with it is, it's all a coincidence.

Unfortunately, I knew Batman. He doesn't believe in coincidences.


	20. Chapter 20

**Keepin' it short compaired to last time.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.20

It took about three days for Alfred to beef me back up. It helped that I liked his cooking of course. Within the week I was up and walking. I talked to Dick a lot, and the subject of Jason hardly ever came up, and I was perfectly fine with that.

One day while I was working out in the Batcave, Dick realized that we needed some water bottles.

"I'm going to go to the Supermarket. Wanna come?" he inquired. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm gonna see if I can reach 100." I stated, doing my 56th push up.

"Aright. Good luck. I'll be back soon." he smiled.

" okay. See ya later." I stated with a grunt of my 58th push up. Once he left, I figured to count out loud. It seemed silly to do, but it filled the silence of the cave. "sixty one. Sixty two. Sixty…three. Sixty four. Six…ty…five…" I then heard a pair of footsteps, and I quickly stood up to see who it was.

No one was in sight.

"Alfred?" I called, but no one answered. "Dick?" I inquired, but once again, no answer. Dick liked goofing around with me. "C'mon Dick, this isn't funny." I stated, taking a step back, but the moment I did, I collided with someone. I whirled around to see Bruce.

"Hola Bruce." I said sheepishly. He gave me a stern look and I immediately wished that I went with Dick to the Supermarket.

"We need to talk." he stated.

"About what?" I questioned. Bruce gave me an amused look.

"You know exactly what." he threw a newspaper over to me and I opened it to look at the front page. He kept the newspaper for months according to the date.

'Pedophile Rapist Found with Serious Injuries.' read the title. I looked down further in the article, where part of it stated, 'Man says that a young girl shot his legs and broke his arm.' I looked up at Bruce.

"You shot at him."

"He was a Pedophile. He killed his victims, and he deserves to die. He was lucky that I didn't shoot him in the head." I informed.

"You almost killed him!" he exclaimed.

"But I didn't!"

"You were tempted!"

"He almost raped me!" I shouted. Bruce was silent. "I know you don't trust me and I know you don't like me, but I'm not the person you think I am. I am not Jason Todd. I am Indira Rispoli. You see so much in me that is like him that you forget I'm a different person." I explained. His facial expression didn't change, and he didn't say a word.

I walked out of the cave calmly and made my way to my room. Once in my room, I closed the door. I then sighed, leaning against the door. I had just yelled at Batman and I didn't die or get severely maimed.

"Dios Mio." I muttered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, there's the chapter. :) Please tell me what you think and constructive critism is much appreciated. Please enjoy. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.21

That night, I looked foreword to going to sleep. I was tired, and it had been a long day. I climbed into my bed, and wrapped the blankets warmly around me. I took a deep breath in and out, and I started to doze off, when I felt something. It was the breeze. My window was open. My eyes snapped open as fear entered my mind.

"Indi. Indi. Indi." stated a voice with a sigh, as if I had let him down. I sat up to see Jason leaning on my windowsill. "I'm disappointed in you." he stated.

"What makes you think I give a…" in one swift movement, I felt a knife jab into my arm. He threw it from across the room.

"Language, Indi. You have such a potty mouth." he snickered. I yanked out the knife, and threw it at him. Unfortunately, he easily caught it.

"What do you want." I hissed, slowly making my way out of my bed, toward the door.

"For someone to carry on my legacy."

"Then you're looking for someone else." I stated with a glare. Jason opened a black bag that he brought along and opened it, and pulled out a crowbar.

"No. You are the one who will follow in my footsteps." he stated, stepping closer to me. I quickly ran to the door, but he grabbed my arm.

"DI-" I started to yell for Dick, when Jason kicked my throat. "Dick." I tried to yell, but it hurt and came out as a raspy whisper.

"Can't call for help now." he grinned. I tried to fight back. I threw my foot up to kick him. But he caught it, and easily pinned me to the ground.

"what… what…" I tried to talk, but Jason covered my mouth.

"Shh. Don't make this more painful then this has to be." he stated. Jason stood up, and the next thing I knew, before I could stand, a crowbar rammed into my side. I looked up at Jason who was looking down at me with a grim look on his face and a crowbar in his hands.

"The next few minutes are going to be the most agonizing moments in your life. I'm going to beat you to death." he explained calmly, and a look of terror was on my face. He noticed my fear. "But once you die, and I throw you in the Lazarus pit, you are going to be just like me." he smiled. I knew that if you die and you are thrown into a Lazarus pit, you come out crazy. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to get beaten to death. But I didn't seem to have a choice.

Jason was psychotic. I've known that fact from the beginning, but what he was going to do to me just showed how crazy he was. He was dealing out to me what Joker had done to him.

I felt the crowbar come down on me. Over and over. Jason didn't talk when he brought the iron down. Joker taunted him while treating his body like a piñata. Jason, however, seemed to want to make my death by beating, not as traumatic as his. In some twisted way, it showed that he cared for me.

My eyesight was gone, thanks to him bringing the crowbar down across my eyes. I could just hear my ragged breath, and feel the pain striking from out of the dark.

I then heard something else. The door opening. I could hear Dick gasp, and then exclaim in rage,

"My God! Jason!" I didn't feel the crowbar anymore. I heard the two of them fighting.

"Why Jason? Why!" Dick yelled.

"It's for her own good!" Jason yelled back.

"Beating her to death won't help her!" Dick snarled and I could hear Jason gasp in pain.

"But Bringing her back through the Lazarus pit will!" Jason exclaimed, brushing off the pain from whatever blow Dick gave him. The two then went at each other again from what I could hear. I then heard another pair of footsteps. Bruce's.

"I got him Bruce! Get Indi out!" I heard Dick shout. I was lifted up by Bruce's strong arms and I could feel Bruce hand me over to Alfred.

"Help her Alfred." Bruce stated quickly, and was running back up to help Dick.

"Alfred." I rasped. I could feel him take me to the Batcave, and I was placed on the soft medical cot.

"Miss Indira, stay with me. Miss Indira? Miss Indira!" Despite Alfred's pleas, I was going in and out of consciousness and then I slowly drifted away.

**Dun dun dun...**


	22. Author's note

**Hola everyone! Okay! So… like most of my stories I kinda have writers block. *tears* I really love this story! But my mind just won't let me find a way for Indi to be happy! I mean, I started to write chapter 22 but then I was like "WHERE AM I TAKING THIS!"**

**So now I am asking… begging for your opinions. Please. Tell me what you want to see. What do you want to happen? Do you want Indi to be able to get back home? Do you want her to end up staying with Dick and Bruce? Do you just want to be cruel and let her die? Do you want her to wake up and be back at her house? Do you want her to wake up and somehow be with Jason? Do you want her to wake up and be in her room in the manor with Dick? Or Alfred? Or Bruce? Or all three? Or two of the three? PLEASE YOUR OPINION IS ALL I NEED! I hate writers block. Makes me wanna grab an AK-47 and shoot it. **

**SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! !**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Writters block be gone! WOO HOO! Many thanks to Sam206, aiden673, xXToruCMeaXx, and ShadowWolfnr14 for telling me their ideas. :D Thus this chapter is dedicated to them! YAH! :D i do want to say sorry to aiden673 though. Sorry. okay. so, enjoy! Please tell me whatbyou think and constructive critism would be nice! :D **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.22

"Baja Una." I heard a voice whisper. I immediately thought it was Jason.

"I told you never to call me that you…" I trailed off when I turned around to see that it was not Jason. It was Ramon!

"Ramon?" I whispered. He smiled warmly, and I ran up and hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back. He hadn't changed at all. He was still young looking with his raven black hair combed to the side. "Ramon. I missed you. But… but you're dead. You died." I stated, and tears started to build up in my eyes.

"I know I died." he said sadly. "And I'm sorry that I left you and the guys." he informed, and I just hugged him again, crying softly into his shoulder.

"I've been watching over you my Baja Una. But I'm soon going to leave. And it's going to be up to you to help me." he stated softly, yet seriously.

"Going to leave? How could I possibly help you?" I questioned.

"You will see soon." he informed softly, and started to fade.

"Wait! Ramon don't go! Please!" I pleaded as he started to fade even more. He gave me a sad look.

"I don't have a choice Indi. Just remember to help me. Remind me of the good times. I'll be seeing you again soon my Baja Una. Unfortunately it will not be for the better." and with that, he faded completely away. I was left floating in the air, surrounded by nothing but white light. Then my surroundings started to fade as well. I slowly woke to find that I was bandaged on a cot with Dick, Alfred, and Bruce nearby.

"I wish I heard him sooner." Dick sighed. "If it wasn't for all the banging I probably would have never heard him. How could I be so deaf. He was beating her to death." Alfred rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Master Dick, do not blame yourself. You were lucky that you found her the time you did." Alfred stated softly.

"And for what? We still don't know if she is going to live. She went out of this world once just a few moments ago and we were lucky enough that we were able to bring her back. But what if she slips again and she doesn't come back. It'd be my fault." he seemed to be on the verge of tears. Bruce then whispered to himself,

"I was so wrong about her. I can't believe that I just couldn't let go of the fact that she was so similar to Jason. I treated her like a criminal, and she didn't deserve that." he sighed.

"Bruce, Usted es un idiota." _Bruce you are an idiot. _I mumbled, but then added. "pero un adorable un." _But a lovable one. _they ran to the side of the cot. "Hola." I smiled. Dick bent down and hugged me tightly.

"We lost you. You were gone for a moment." he whispered, and then I felt something wet on my shoulder. He was crying.

"You… you're crying." I pointed out. He smiled.

"I'm just glad we didn't loose you." Bruce walked over to me with a sad look on his face.

"Indira. I owe you an apology. I'm sorry that I didn't treat you fairly. I'm sorry I compared you to Jason and…"

"Bruce." I interrupted. He stopped and looked at me. "Just shut up and hug me." I grinned. He leaned down and gave me a light embrace, being gentle about my bruises. I did ache all over. Actually ache was an understatement. I was in complete sheering pain every time I moved. But I didn't care. I could take it.

"What happened to Jason?" I questioned once the hug was over.

"He got away, but believe me, he didn't escape without at least a broken rib or two." Dick stated. I smiled but then started to wonder about Ramon. Dick must have noticed my worried face, and questioned,

"Indi, what's wrong?" I looked up at him and stated,

"I think when I slipped away, I met Ramon again. He said that I'd be seeing him again, but it wouldn't be for the better and that I'd need to help him." I explained, but let out a sigh. "What could he mean by that? He's dead."

"Indira, it was most likely just a dream." Bruce stated. I shook my head.

"It was so real. I could feel him hug me. He still smelt like the pork he ate every day." I whispered.

"Indi, you need to rest." Dick stated gently. I leaned back down on the pillow and closed my eyes. I was sore and tired. I wouldn't debate with Dick told me to rest.

I gently drifted off into sleep, and had dreams of the gang. However, they weren't as life like as the one I had with Ramon.


	24. Chapter 23

**Yah. this chapter is short and kinda hopeless. this is for aiden cuz he really like tim drake. i had to refrense him somehow, so i hope you enjoy aiden! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.23

"Agh!" grunted in pain as I tumbled down the stairs.

"Indi!" Dick exclaimed, and caught me before I could plummet down the steps further. I slowly wobbled to my feet painfully, but before I could stand upright, Dick picked me up. "Indi, what do you think you were doing?" he questioned, concerned.

"Walking." I shrugged.

"Yeah. Walking without crutches." he stated, giving me a stern look. "You heard what Dr. Thompkins said. You should be able to walk without the crutches in about another week. No time sooner though." he scolded. I was determined to do things on my own, and those crutches seemed to always get in the way of things. However, I sighed, and Dick carried me back upstairs to get the crutches.

Once I had the crutches, I started to go back downstairs. It had been about a month since Jason came and beat the crap out of me, and I was getting restless. I hated just lying around and doing nothing.

I was also worried about my parents and brother. They hadn't seen me in months. They probably thought I was dead.

I sighed, then looked at Dick.

"Can I go for a walk?" I questioned.

"Doctor says the more you rest your legs the sooner they'll heal. But if you really want to, you can." I let out a frustrated groan. Either rest and be bored but heal faster or walk around on crutches. I then sighed and collapsed on the couch.

"I knew you'd choose the wise thing to do." Dick grinned. He then sat on the couch next to me. "Besides, Tim sent me some cool video games from Titans Tower." Tim was the current Robin. He was working with the titans. He knew that I was staying with Dick and I knew about him, but we never actually met yet.

I smiled as Dick showed me some of the games.

"Wanna play?" he inquired, holding up the games. I smiled and nodded my head. I couldn't wait to be able to walk without my crutches.


	25. Chapter 24

**Jason in evil and crzy in this story. EVIL AND CRAZY! please tell me what you think and constructive critism is appreciated. ENJOY! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.24

"I'M FREE!" I exclaimed in joy, running outside. I laughed as I stretched my legs, finally not needing any crutches to support myself. Besides some scars, I was completely healed from Jason's beating. Dick laughed at my rejoicing, and ran outside to me.

"I think this is the happiest I have ever seen you." he grinned. I just smiled, and replied,

"That's because I've been confined to the mansion for the past month. Now I can move!"

"How about we go on a walk? We can go to a nice diner I know to celebrate." he smirked. I nodded and we headed out into the city. It felt so great to walk again. It was a sunny day, I could walk, I was hanging out with Dick, it seemed like one of those days that just couldn't go wrong. To be honest, I should have known that days that start out like that for me never ended well.

"Baja Una." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned around to see… Ramon!

"Ramon?" I gasped in shock. Dick turned around and also looked shocked.

"¿Dónde estabas?" _where were you? _He inquired with a worried expression on his face. I took a step back.

"Usted está muerto. Esto no es posible! Usted está muerto!" _You are dead. This is not possible! You are dead! _I exclaimed.

"¿Muerto? Mírame. Yo estoy vivo." _Dead? Look at me. I am alive. _He smiled, but it wasn't the same smile he used to give me. Something was wrong. I took another step back and Dick put a protective hand on my shoulder.

"¿Quién es ese hombre?" _Who is that man? _Ramon questioned. His eyes were glaring at Dick.

"Él es mi amigo." _He is my friend. _I stated quickly. Ramon looked up at Dick, and smiled, but there was still something that was off about him. Something that made me fear him instead of love him like I used to.

"Hello. I am Ramon." he stated, introducing himself, extending his hand to shake. Dick shook his hand firmly.

"I know. Indi's told me a lot about you." Dick informed. "She really admires you." Ramon grinned at me then looked back at Dick.

"And what is your name sir?" he inquired.

"Dick. Dick Gr…" Before Dick could finish, Ramon gave Dick an uppercut in the stomach.

"Ramon! What are you…" next thing I knew he quickly picked me up and ran.

"Indi! That man is planning to hurt you! My friend told me!" he exclaimed quickly. My eyes widened.

"Friend? What Friend?" Ramon carried me through the streets and ran into a warehouse.

"He says that you two already met." Ramon stated, and I could hear foot steps approaching. There stood Jason.

"So, Indi. I see you're looking better." he grinned. I backed up into Ramon, and felt trapped between the two men.

"St-stay away!" I stuttered. I had just gotten off the crutches, no way was I going to be able to go back on them. Ramon tightly grasped my shoulder.

"Baja Una, this man saved me. He brought me back to life. And he wants us to help him. It will be like the gang again." he smiled. I looked over at Jason.

"What did you do to him?" I growled. Jason simply shrugged.

"I threw him in the Lazarus pit." I looked at Ramon. That was why something was off about him. Because _he _was off. The Lazarus pit had made him crazy.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Why not?" he smirked. I looked up at Ramon.

"Ramon, listen to me. Jason is not a good person. He kidnapped me. He beat me with a crow bar. He tried to kill me." Jason strode over to Ramon and put an arm around his shoulder like they were best friends.

"I think you're confused Indi. Dick did all of that to you. _He _Kidnapped you. _He _beat you with a crow bar. _He _tried to kill you. You're just confused." he gave me a smile that didn't look friendly. The smile was a smile as if he just put a chess piece in action, and he knew his opponent couldn't beat him.

"You're lying. Dick would never do that!" I exclaimed. He just gave me a look as if to say,

"_You and I know that, but Ramon doesn't." _I looked over at Ramon.

"Ramon! He's lying." I pleaded. He was quiet for a moment, but Jason quickly scooped me in his arms and hugged me, as if he cared for me.

"It's okay Indi. We know that he probably did bad things to you. It's okay." Jason whispered in my ear, but was sure to make it loud enough for Ramon to hear.

"Bad things?" Ramon questioned with anger in his voice.

"Well. Yeah." Jason shrugged, still holding me. "I mean, he's a strong guy, and she's a small girl. Things can happen." Jason stated solemnly, even though I could see in his eyes that he was smirking. My eyes widened at what he was implying.

"No! Ramon! Dick never…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ramon exclaimed in anger, and bolted off.

"Ramo-" Jason clasped a hand over my mouth, and Ramon was out of sight. Jason removed his hand from my mouth, and I wriggled to get out of his grasp.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I exclaimed.

"And what fun would that be?" Jason questioned with a smile. I was in the hands of the guy who tried to kill me, and I knew that he was doing it just to scare me, and make me mad.

I punched him in the jaw and continued to struggle. He threw me to the ground, making me wince in pain. He placed his knife at my throat.

"Now that wasn't nice." he hissed. I was breathing quickly with my eyes wide. "You know, you are very lucky. You're friend, Ramon. He is a very good side kick. If he didn't love you like his own daughter I'd kill you right now." he then took the knife away from my neck.

"You… you won't be able to keep this up. Ramon is not dumb. He will find out that you're the one who attacked and kidnapped me." I stated. Jason just smiled, and shrugged.

"I still have you. If he does find out…" he took out one of his guns from his holster. "He shouldn't be much of a problem."

"So what? You shoot him, and then you have me. I swear I will _never _help you." I growled. Jason kept the smile on his face.

"I still have the crowbar y'know. And if Ramon ever does find out, all I have to do is go back to plan A and kill you. And Dick and Bruce wouldn't have a chance to save you." He had everything planned out. He wouldn't kill me while Ramon was still alive or that might risk Ramon's loyalty, but once Ramon either died doing Jason's biding or finds out the truth, Jason would just kill me and throw me in the Lazarus pit.

"You sick twisted son of a…" I started, but Jason brought the butt of the gun across my cheek. I grunted in pain, and Jason just chuckled,

"Sorry Ramon. She was so confused that she slipped while running away from me and fell face first against the wall." Jason then grabbed his knife and cut the blade across my arm.

"She then fell and cut herself on one of the sharp crates." he laughed. He then hit me with the metal gun again.

"Then she ran into the wall again. Ramon I'm so sorry, but Indi is just so confused and scared. Good thing she is in our loving care." he taunted. I was on the ground, my head spinning in pain.

Jason bent down next to me and whispered,

"Ramon trusts me. I could do _anything _to you, and If I gave him an excuse, he'd believe me." I was scared, and tears streaked my face in fear.

"Awww. Poor Indi." he taunted. "You're hurt and scared." he hugged me roughly. "Don't cry little Baja Una." he laughed. I struggled to get out of his arms.

"Don't call me that." I growled. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, and tilted my head up to look him in the eye.

"And what are you going to do about it Baja Una?" he smirked. I wanted to look down and close my eyes. Just block out that this was all happening, but his grip didn't loosen on my hair, making me look him in his eyes. Jason's fists tightened on my hair, and I groaned in pain.

"I didn't hear an answer." he taunted. "What are you going to do about it Baja Una?" I couldn't do anything about it. I was completely helpless.

"I can't…"

"Can't what?" he questioned. "What can't you do, Baja Una?" he grinned.

"I can't do anything." I frowned. Jason grinned and chuckled in pleasure.

"Yup. You can't do a single thing." and with that, he let go of me. Jason then handed me some band aids. "bandage up that cut before you bleed everywhere." he stated. I looked at him with a scowl. I then threw the band aids at him.

"Let me bleed." I stated in defiance.

"You want to bleed?" he questioned, drawling out his knife. "Think carefully before you answer Baja Una." I paused, looking at him. I had to keep fighting. I wouldn't break so easily. He wouldn't kill me, but he would still hurt me.

"Let me bleed." I stated sternly, and Jason walked over to me.

"If that's what you want Baja Una." he shrugged, and brought his knife down.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello readers! so... just for a warning my friend sue-c calls this the "rape chapter" even though i swear whats going on isn't rape. also, y'know how for the longest time i've been calling Indi baja una? well i had a breif discussion with an amazing spanish teacher (not mine though. the one i have i'm hardly learning anything. sorry senora, but you're a terrible teacher! i dont care about your boyfriend!) Anyway, so during the discussion i found out that the term would not be baja una. it would be bajita. so... lets just pretend that laces didnt make a stupid mistake like that and go along with the name Bajita.**

**also, quick random spanish fact. if you dont know, 'J' in spanish is most of the time pronounced with an 'H' sound. so Bajita. is pronounced Bahita. sorry. i just wanted to point that out to lessen any confusian. thanks for being awesome everyone and please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.25

I woke up on the couch with my right arm bandaged up. I lightly touched the bandages and winced in pain.

_What happened? _I thought to myself. It then started to come back to me. Jason had grabbed my right arm and thrashed it with his knife. I could remember so much blood. I tried to fight the pain, but it was too much, and I passed out.

I looked up from the couch to see Jason talking to Ramon, most likely explaining how a got my injuries. Of course he was probably lying.

Ramon quickly noticed that I was awake, and ran over to me.

"Bajita! Are you alright? Jason told me what happened. You shouldn't run from him. He only wants what is best for you." Ramon stated quickly, then gave me a warm hug. "I'm just glad you're alright." Jason was smirking at me, and I glared at him. I then noticed that Ramon was bruised in a few places.

"Ramon, what happened?" I inquired. Ramon sighed,

"I was fighting the man, Dick. He's good." he stated.

"But you didn't have to fight him. He never hurt me." I informed. Ramon kissed me on the forehead, and gave me another gentle hug.

"You are still confused Bajita. But no worries. In time, you will understand." I sighed, but hugged him back. He might have been crazy, but he still loved me.

"Ramon, you should take a shower, and clean up those wounds." Jason stated, and Ramon nodded.

"I'll be right back Bajita." he smiled, then was off. Jason was able to get Ramon to leave, and there was only the two of us.

He strode over to me and once he was in front of me, he raised his hand and smacked me, making my head spin. I groaned in pain, and he just smirked.

"You're sick, y'know that?" I grumbled. He hit me right on the bruise on my cheek left by his gun. He just chuckled at my remark. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at his face. However, I felt his hand cup my chin and tilt my head up to face him.

"Look my in the eye, alright? It's rude if you don't." he smirked, awkwardly close to my face. I kept looking him in the eye, but backed up from him. I saw him smirk at that. He sat right next to me on the couch, and then put his arm around me.

"What?" he questioned innocently. "Don't like it when I get close?" he seemed to say that in a taunting voice. I didn't answer, but tried to remove his arm from around my shoulder, but instead, he pulled me closer to him with his arm and whispered right next to my ear,

"It's rude not to answer." I closed my eyes shut.

"I don't like it when you get close." I stated quickly. He moved away from me and chuckled. He just loved finding new ways to get on my nerves. He was plotting ways to torture me and not get caught by Ramon. It was still all a game to him, and unfortunately, I had to be one of his defesnseless pawns.

I looked at him wearily as his eyes lit up with another idea. He sat next to me again, and I glared.

"I told you, I don't like it when you get close to me."

"Do you think I care?" he whispered in my ear. I felt completely helpless. I curled up into a ball and closed my eye, trying to block him out. I then felt something strange on my neck. He kissed it. My eyes snapped open and my head sprang up, shocked. He chuckled, and kissed my neck again, a little harder then last time.

"Get off!" I exclaimed, and he quickly pinned me down to the couch.

"I love making you mad." he smirked, then roughly rammed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened in fear.

_OH MY GOD! _

His mouth and tongue kept trying to part my teeth so he could further explore my mouth but I kept them closed tight. He kept kissing harshly and I felt tears start to streak my face. He was almost about to be able to part my teeth to access my mouth when I heard Ramon exclaim from the other room,

"Hey, Jason! Do you know which shelf the Iodine is on?" Jason released his lips from mine.

"The second!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks!" was Ramon's reply. Jason looked back down to me, but my hands were covering my mouth. Jason laughed, and got off of me.

"That was fun." he smirked.

"You're a pedophile." I growled, keeping my hands over my mouth. Jason gave me a dangerous look.

"If I was a pedophile you would be on a bed right now." he stated with a straight face, but then smirked when he saw my terrified look.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" Ramon questioned, walking out of the bathroom.

"Nothing at all." Jason smiled.

All I could do was sit helplessly. Nothing I could say or do would help my situation. Jason knew exactly what to do to frighten me, and I could feel my will starting to break. I had to stay strong though. No matter what happened I knew that I couldn't let Jason break me.


	27. Chapter 26

**Oh my gosh i'm actually finishing this story! not at this chapter of course, but im working on it! :) This chapter made me wanna cry because... well you gotta see for yourself. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.26

I laid on the couch at night. That was my bed. Jason was "asleep" though I figured he was most likely plotting more ways on how to torture me. I hated him. Sitting on the couch I didn't feel safe. I couldn't lock the door because there was no door to the living room and the couch was in the open where I was vulnerable.

Stupid Jason." I muttered. "I was just a normal girl. Why does Jason have to make my life terrible?" I shook my head. "I miss my home. I miss my family. I miss my world. What did I do? I know I've done things wrong, but to disserve this?" I heard a creak in the old floor boards near the couch, and I squinted into the darkness.

"Jason, if that's you so help me I'm gonna…" a flash light turned on and I saw Ramon.

Ramon drove me insane. I loved him, yet at the same time he was working for Jason. He treated me like his own daughter, but because of the dip in the Lazarus pit, he was confused.

Seeing him and thinking of home pushed me over the edge. Tears built up in my eyes and I sobbed.

"Bajita? Shhh. Bajita. Hey, it's alright." he whispered as he sat next to me and hugged me.

"You don't understand!" I exclaimed.

"Then explain it to me, what are you crying about?" he inquired with concern. I shook my head.

"Jason is _play_ you. We're all pawns to him in some sort of twisted game of life." I said with urgency, trying to convince him that I was telling the truth. Ramon hugged me, but sighed sadly.

"Jason would never do that Bajita. You are still confused.

_I have to make him believe me! _"Look here!" I commanded, as I unraveled my band aids despite the burn of my still healing wounds hitting the air. "Jason cut me with his knife! And the bruise on my cheek, that was from Jason's gun!" He looked at me still unsure. I was getting frustrated. "You have _got_ to listen to me! You are not the same Ramon! I miss you, but… but you just aren't here!" Ramon looked at me confused.

"Not here? Bajita, Indira, I am back. I am right here. Alive." I shook my head.

"The real Ramon would believe me." I was still crying, and Ramon watched as the tears ran down my cheeks. He was silent, taking in what I said. He then gently lifted up my one arm and examined it with his flash light.

"Dios Mio." he muttered and quickly hugged me tightly. "I was blind Bajita. Those are knife marks." he then shook his head. "Why didn't I check?" Ramon was seeing what I was.

"So, everything you said was true. Everything. So that means Jason…" his face hardened in anger. "I'm going to kill him." I shook my head.

"Jason has a plan. If you try anything, he'll easily kill you, then he'll kill me and throw me into the Lazarus pit to bring me back to life and… it's crazy and complicated." Ramon shook his head.

"Indira, I was never meant to come back. I was in a good place. I have to return to it." he explained, then opened a nearby window. "Now go. I'll hold Jason off for you to escape. Get help." he informed.

"But Ramon, Jason will kill you." I stated. Ramon gave me a grim look.

"It's for the best. Now go. Tell the gang I said hi if you ever get back home." he said in a whisper.

"I'll miss you." I said as I went to the window.

"No need to miss me. I will always be with you." he replied, then helped me out of the window. I sprinted as fast as I could.

I was about a black down when I heard a gun shot coming from the warehouse. I knew that Jason would be after me again. Ramon had left the Earth again.


	28. Chapter 27

**Short but very very very very very very very very VERY Vital chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.27

I ran as fast as I could, but was hopelessly lost. I had no idea where I was or how close I was to Wayne Manner.

"Where am I!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"It doesn't matter." I heard a voice come from behind me. Before I could even turn around, I was shoved into an ally. Standing close to me with his knife drawn was Jason.

"Ramon was a fool." he stated as he punched me harshly. "But at least now I can have you." he raised his knife to strike, but I quickly smacked it away. I had no where to run, cornered into the ally. My heart was racing, my mind was thinking of ways how to get out and call for help. I then thought of Batman, maybe he could help me. However, I then realized something. Something that brought me hope.

"Jason killing me won't help you." I said plainly.

"What do you mean?" he questioned with a sneer, as he picked up his knife, pinned me to the wall, and was ready to slit my throat. Despite my pistion, I smiled and chuckled.

"If you kill me, there is no way I would work with you. Joker killed you but once you were thrown into the Lazarus pit, you hated him and you would kill him. I wouldn't have my sanity, but I would do everything in my power and will to kill you. You'd be damning yourself if you decided to kill me and bring me back. You have lost Jason. Even if you kill me and don't bring me back, I still win." I had beaten him at his game. Crazy me means dead him. Dead me means no one to follow in his foot steps.

Jason paused, looking me in the eye.

"Well aren't you clever." he hissed, then punched me in the face, instantly knocking me out.


	29. Chapter 28

**THIS IS THE END! I loved this story but it is ending now. *cries* Please tell me what you think! Enjoy :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.28

I woke up with a major headache.

"Hey, Indi, you okay?" I heard a voice inquire. But it wasn't Jason's, it was Dick's!

"Dick?" I questioned, and he smiled and hugged me. I was in the room I stayed in when I lived at the manner.

"What did Jason do to you?" he inquired with worry. _Let's see, he hit me, punched me, kicked me, cut me, tortured me, taunted me, kissed me, and… and did he really let me go?_ I thought in shock.

"Last thing I remembered he punched me in the face. How'd I get here?" I inquired, deciding not to go into detail about _everything_ that happened to me.

"You were literally on the doorstep." Dick informed. I rubbed my head as I sat up, but then felt something in my pocket. I brought out a small looking device with a note attached to it. It read,

_Indi,_

_By now you should be awake. You were definitely an interesting person to play with. You saw my flaw. You won. As your reward, here's the device to get you back home. It can also work the other way around, so knowing you, you can visit Bruce and Dicky boy any time you want. But don't forget your old buddy Jason. Visit me soon. We can have more fun. Thanks for being an excellent opponent._

_~Jason_

_P.S. Even when you aren't trying, you're a good kisser. Had to say it._

I read the letter in complete shock. Everything was a game to him, and I beat him, meaning I won my freedom. That's what he wanted, someone who could contend with him.

Dick read the letter over my shoulder.

"Fun? Good Kisser?" he questioned with worry in his tone. I shook my head.

"Long and gross story. don't worry about it." I informed. I could tell that Dick still did worry, but he went on to another topic.

"So, I'm taking it that you're gonna leave?" he inquired, and I nodded my head.

"I miss my family, my friends, my home, everything. Thanks for taking care of me, but I just have to go." I said, and he hugged me.

"Just make sure to visit when you can." I smiled nodded my head.

"I'll be back soon." I grinned as I stood up, then clicked the button on the device, sending me home.

"Indi!" I woke up hearing my little brother's voice. I looked around to notice that it was night, and I was in my bed. In my hand was the letter and device.

"Indi I had a bad dream!" my little brother, Ramon, cried. His big brown eyes filled with worry.

I placed the device on my night tand, then I lifted him into my bed, and hugged him.

"I missed you so much! How long was I gone?" I inquired, Ramon looked at me confused.

"Gone? Indi, did you go somewhere?" he inquired.

_Oh my gosh. _I thought to myself in shock. _Time didn't move at all. _

"Indi, where did you get those cuts?" Ramon questioned with worry as he pointed to my arm. I shook my head and chuckled,

"Don't worry about it Bajito." Ramon crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a stern look.

"You're Bajita. I'm not Bajito." he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"How bout this, when you get taller then me, I'll call you something else, but for now, you're Bajito." I informed.

"You suck." he pouted.

"No, you suck." I countered with a laugh. I missed the small squabbles i had with him. "Now, what was this bad dream you had?" I questioned.

"This scary man tried to hurt you, and I tried to help but I wasn't strong enough." he said sadly.

"Que son Fuertes." I grinned, calling him strong. "Besides, it was just a dream." I shrugged with an encouraging smile.

"I guess so." he sighed. "But can I stay here with you? I don't want to loose you for real." he informed, and I hugged him.

"Sure thing Bajito." I hugged my little brother tightly, and glanced at the device I had. I would be going back. Heck, I was even feeling brave enough to see if I could visit Jason for a game of chess, but for that moment, I just wanted to hold my brother. I finally knew where I was. Home.


	30. author note

**Well, Indi is over. *cries* I must say I had a ton of fun writing it. I got to explore the very very VERY evil side of Jason. He was fun to write for though because he treated everything like a game. Indi was SO much fun to write too because I loved her smart mouth Spanish at times. I made Bruce a jerk a lot and I honestly don't know why. Guess I wasn't feeling the love for him. I don't write for Dick much but I feel like I did a good job with him. Yes no maybe.**

**I'm going back and forth with the idea of a sequel. Dunno what it'll be about but it's in my head.**

**I came up with this story by writing something random. I wanted to skip the beginning and work right on the action. Then I just never wrote a definite "beginning" and used the gun being on her head as the start.**

**I originally wasn't going to go as in depth with Indi's feelings as I did, but Silverraindrops wanted to see it happen and I thought it was a good idea. Granted, I didn't think I was going to make her cry that much. I felt like a made her cry actually way too much but it sorta worked out. It wasn't like she didn't have a reason.**

**Besides my writers block and my rough Spanish I loved this story!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWD!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**P.S. Please tell me any ideas you want to see for a sequel.**


	31. other Indi stories

**I wrote a sequal! It is called Hermano Problemas, Brother Problems. I have also wrote a one-shot called Chess with Jason and a one shot series called Games. Thank you for being awesome readers!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


End file.
